


【FF14|于桑】目害又鸟扌巴搞事段子系列（END）

by cacata



Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [18]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2020-12-14 09:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 44,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21013436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacata/pseuds/cacata
Summary: 2016-2017年早期搞的短篇集，当时以“目害又鸟扌巴搞事段子”作为前缀。各篇独立，以章节区分，无前后关联。





	1. 神奇生物在哪里（END）

**Author's Note:**

> *题目与那个实际是什么东西的什么东西毫无关系，因为我根本就不知道那是个什么东西。

**神奇动物在哪里——于里昂热**

“感谢您接受我们的访问，奥居雷先生！这次我们的独家采访是‘您眼中的神奇生物’，我相信，像奥居雷先生这样博学多识之人一定可以给出很棒的回答！”

“嗯……您想问什么生物呢？我可以向您介绍伊弗利特、泰坦和迦楼罗。倘若您觉得这些都太普通，还有利维亚桑、希瓦和拉姆。第七灵灾的祸首巴哈姆特，那自卫月降下的绝望之星，整个艾欧泽亚都不会忘却那一天。为此许多吟游诗人都留下了诗歌，譬如——”

“奥居雷先生说的好像都是些很可怕的……”

“还有萨菲洛特，您想听吗？它的资料属于机密，但我可以给你——”

“奥居雷先生，那真的是生物吗？”

“唔。奇美拉如何？盘踞于樵鸣洞底，在蓝雾营地附近亦有目击。三个头颅宛若恶魔造物，羊头口吐冰瀑，龙首甩下雷暴。仅是一个凝神，便造就无数新手冒险者的噩耗。关于这头生物的资料，让我瞧瞧……”

“奥居雷先生，我需要一些……可爱点的，不会吓到我的读者们的……像是莫古利，或者巧儿陆行鸟……独角兽也不错，是非常少见的生物呢。”

“——”

“难、难道您都……”

“若说那样的存在——的确，很受女性的欢迎。”

“许多女性看到毛绒绒的生物都难以自制。独角兽更是备受精灵一族的喜爱。”

“客观来讲，鉴于其出众外表，受欢迎在所难免。”

“流线型的身体优雅而富有美感。骑上去后驰骋的颠簸也韵律分明……咦，奥居雷先生，你看起来在脸红？”

“请不要说一些让人误会的话语。”

“误会……您这红得不像是灯光所致哇……”

“……总而言之，我有时不得不非常小心，以免他深陷女难。”

“女、女难？！是指很多很多女性摸来摸去那样吗？有、有道理，我第一次看到那样的生物时，也深深地着迷忍不住想上去摸一摸……”

“哇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊于里昂热先生！！！”

“何事惊慌，塔塔露小姐？”

“大事不好啦！桑克瑞德被一大堆女孩包围起来啦！一个两个都在说自己是他的女朋友，他完全没办法解决哎！”

“……我这就过去。”

“咦、那采访……”

“失礼了。那位‘神奇生物’如我所料，正等着解救。”

“？！”

**神奇生物在哪里——桑克瑞德**

“啊……神奇生物啊。”

“听冒险者介绍说您是博物学的专家——尽管平常根本就看不出来——请您介绍一下您眼中的‘神奇生物’的样子吧？”

“伊弗利特、泰坦和迦楼罗那样的吗？”

“……您的回答怎么这么似曾相识。”

“妖精族就算了，他们以前假扮过我的样子，导致我形象大损。”

“明明菜头也分好坏啊……别的呢？”

“鱼人族好像不错。我跟萨纳兰的蜥蜴人族也打过好一段时间的交道。他们的部分成员还是可以好好与人交流的——不过这方面我建议你回去问问我们那位闪耀的冒险者。”

“哪里都有错吧……您在看到鱼人时不会觉得滑溜溜黏糊糊让人很不舒服吗？”

“带有偏见去采访是不对的。”

“抱、抱歉。”

“蛮族同样有相当值得一看的文化和风俗，关于这一点，我愿与您坐下喝一杯再聊。”

“我、我的稿子有点赶……”

“那太遗憾了。”

“听说您在进驻萨纳兰之前，去过萨雷安进修。”

“唔，是的。”

“那边的生态与这边不太一样吧？”

“是一个连野外的猛兽都沾染了智慧气质的地方。不过我很久很久没回去过了。”

“好可惜……大撤退之后，我们也几乎没有收到过那块土地上的见闻了。”

“但有一个，嗯……”

“您在笑什么？”

“啊，不好意思。我只是想起了一点事。”

“与我们的采访有关吗？”

“有那么点儿关系吧，当你问我印象的时候，我一下子就想起来了。”

“喔！是怎样的呢？”

“睿智，风雅，给人踏实和安全感。平常普通人可能很难能见到这样的存在，甚至想不到他所持有的知识丰厚到远远超出其外表的程度。”

“您刚刚是不是用了个指代人的词……”

“‘生物’不包括人吗？”

“似乎跑题了——您继续说。”

“天天泡在书堆里，可你决不能叫他书呆子。”

“您觉得这很神奇么……”

“那当然。你不能理解吧？因为那种离开书本后只看着你的眼神，没别人见过。”

“……我知道了，桑克瑞德先生。您似乎在说自己的情人。”

“那是，我在萨雷安得到的珍宝。”

“我就不该在庆功宴这种场合向您采访，您喝太多啦！”

“好了，去吧。那边——似乎有人找我。”

“今天的采访不算，等庆功宴结束后，我会再来的啊！”

“祝您有个愉快的夜晚。”


	2. 满城皆于里昂热

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 时间线3.x期间  
一个日常

桑克瑞德在睡醒的那一瞬间就开始思考是什么响动唤醒了自己。因为于里昂热昨晚上就说过今天要和雅·修特拉她们一块到黑衣森林北去拜访妖精族探查神子的情况和雷神水晶的状态，按照于里昂热的风格，他肯定一大早就出发了。

桑克瑞德注意到外面欢声四溢，忽然记起这几天恰好是星芒节，可露儿还念着要给自己和雅·修特拉放个假，结果还是她们俩最先忘记。

他穿戴整齐，拉开窗帘，让阳光照入他和于里昂热临时在后栀旅店开的客房里。向下俯瞰过去，利姆萨·罗敏萨的街道已被节日的装饰覆盖，到处都点缀着即便迎着太阳也毫不逊色的五芒星。人们聚集在舰尾楼广场上，围着巨大的星芒树起舞，景象祥和，让桑克瑞德不禁挂起一丝笑意。

但在他准备离开窗边前，广场角落的一些动静吸引了他的注意力。他猛地站定，使劲挤压着目光，终于辨认出在那个角落里的人们身边走动的小玩意儿。不止一个。有很多。

“这是……什么，魔法人偶？”

桑克瑞德旋风般冲出旅店，挤进那个角落里。不顾来往行人对他蛮横的行动报以怨言，抓住其中一个劈头就问。

“对啊，魔法人偶。你看还不懂吗？”

“我当然懂。从哪里来的？怎么这么多？”

在他周围，几乎每个人身后都带着一个只有半条腿高的“于里昂热”。

“你去问那边的莫古利邮差吧，大家都是从邮差手上收到这些玩偶的。”

“莫古利也不知道具体情况库啵。听说这些都是星芒节的礼物库啵。”

“从哪里寄出来的？谁寄的？”

“雕金行会库啵。是真的库啵！不要拔掉莫古利的绒球库啵！”

——被偶淹没，不知所措。

乌尔达哈同样到处是于里昂热。

“啊。最开始是一位叫塔塔露的小姐订购的。”雕金行会的接待员说。

“塔、塔塔露？”

“没错。我们做这个人偶还费了好一番功夫，因为人偶的模特非常不配合。”

“模特？！”

“据客户说，那位模特不愿意摘帽子和护目镜，导致这个人偶的许多细节我们都无法掌握。做出来以后也很不好卖，会长原以为可以像同属于拂晓血盟的桑克瑞德先生魔法人偶那么受欢迎的。”

桑克瑞德干咳了一声。

“我们做出这批人偶至今，只有几个客人会买，想来那些客人一定是真心喜欢这个人偶的原型的。”

桑克瑞德的脸阴沉下去。

“都是些什么人买？”

“我最多告诉您都是些女性客户，其他情况我们不能透露。”

“那现在又是在干什么？”

“这些魔法人偶实在太占地方，会长决定借星芒节的机会举行抽奖。”

“……抽中率还真高。”

“事情就是这样，您还有什么要问的？”

“请给我一张奖券。”

妖精领的一大特点就是不论森林顶上的太阳照得多高，黑暗都挥之不去。

琥珀兽在雅·修特拉一行人前方跑得飞快，拦路的野猪野花野精灵都被它迅猛的攻击驱赶得不敢靠前。

“你觉不觉得……”可露儿小声说，“于里昂热很着急啊。调查的进度比想象中的要快，本来预计两天才能完成……”

“你忘了吗？这几天是星芒节……”雅·修特拉耸耸肩，“说想放假的是你，说要出来调查的也是你啊。”

“……我是不是做了很糟糕的事情……可是于里昂热他也没拒绝呀。”

“跟蛮神有关的调查，他会拒绝就不是于里昂热了。赶紧配合他——不然这妖精领要被琥珀兽翻个底朝天。”

两位女性望向于里昂热，后者在不远处停下，等着她们跟上。

“……我一定要跟桑克瑞德说说，于里昂热这样子太吓人，关键是我们还看不出他是什么表情。”

“放弃吧，可露儿。桑克瑞德早就试过了。那个后果你一定不想知道。”雅·修特拉讪笑着加快了脚步，尽力将嘴角的抽动抑到最低限度。

“糟糕啦糟糕啦呼啾！！！！卡夫拉跑出来啦呼啾！！！！”

莫奇希亚嗡嗡地在贤人头顶上嚷嚷。

“怎么会这样呢呼啾！我明明请冒险者去教训它了呀呼啾！”

“因为你发布那个委托之后卡夫拉连续好多天都没出现啊呼啾！冒险者们都不耐烦走了啊呼啾！”

“这不能怪我啊呼啾！哇啊啊啊过来了呼啾！快想想办法呀呼啾！”

琥珀兽一马当先地朝大野猪撞了过去。

“可露儿——我们先拖住它，你看看桑克瑞德在不在格里达尼亚附近，让他过来帮帮忙——”

桑克瑞德在登上乌尔达哈飞空艇的前一分钟接到了可露儿的紧急呼叫，立即改了签证。无法发动传送魔法对他来讲是一种很大的障碍，“于里昂热遇到危险”的不祥预感捅着他的心脏。

他委托附近的冒险者用可以承载两个人的陆行鸟将他带到妖精领，总算找着雅·修特拉她们时，映入眼帘的是湿淋淋的可露儿，摇晃着尾巴的琥珀兽，躺在地上的于里昂热，以及——

伏在于里昂热上方打算亲吻他的……于里昂热？

雅·修特拉和可露儿齐刷刷地看着他，一旁他认不出名字反正长得都一样的绿卷心菜尖叫起来。

“莫奇希亚！他来了呼啾！”

“于里昂热”嘭地一声，在烟雾里变回了另一只卷心菜。

方圆五十星码里的空气好像都在这一瞬间危机四伏，好像每一寸都扎满了桑克瑞德的短刀。

“……你听我们解释一下。”雅·修特拉清了清嗓子，“一头大野猪闯进了我们的调查场所，附近没有冒险者，我们紧急喊你过来。”

“是的，这我明白。”

“但在这个过程中，于里昂热对野猪的攻击非常猛烈，导致野猪的注意力从琥珀兽转到了他身上。”

桑克瑞德三步并作两步走到精灵身边，检查他的伤情。

“……他没受伤，但是那头野猪把站在他旁边的可露儿撞到了水里。”

“所以，他跳下去救我……”可露儿补充道，“他自己溺水了。”

“溺水用以太是不能治疗的。他需要做人工呼吸。”

所有人和妖精都慎重地将目光聚集在桑克瑞德身上。

“当时你不在，在场的所有人都不敢乱动。你看，桑克瑞德，能给他做人工呼吸的，不就是他自己吗？”

桑克瑞德露出了然的笑容。

“你一直这么聪明，雅·修特拉。”

他当着所有人的面给于里昂热压下一个深深的吻。

琥珀兽尾巴的摇晃速度突然加快了很多倍，就像此刻桑克瑞德的心跳。

“我以为我会被他杀死呼啾……”莫奇希亚战战兢兢地说。

“你要是动作再快一点点，就会的。”雅·修特拉面无表情地撇开了头。

伊达在研究着手里的小玩意儿时接到了桑克瑞德的通讯。

“你在格里达尼亚的时候，都教给了那些妖精族什么东西？”

“紧急求生技巧！我听雅·修特拉说了，看来真的用得上，没有白教。”

“……”

“你别这样小气嘛，那些小家伙没有恶意的。于里昂热怎么样啦？”

“刚刚醒过来。”

“那你就别担心啦。对了对了，我们的冒险者今天送了我个礼物，你猜是什么？”

“……我猜是一个于里昂热魔法人偶。”

“你居然知道？还有啊我发现，这个人偶是个光头！我把它的兜帽拆下来以后……桑克瑞德？”

拂晓血盟熟知的冒险者经过，阴阳怪气地说：“你最不应该告诉他的就是这件事。”

“他会生雅·修特拉的气吗？”

“他只会生自己的气。”

于里昂热拿起男人放在床头柜上的水杯，在对方不悦的注视下喝光了里面的药。

“我真的没事了。”他嗓音干涩，伸手去握住桑克瑞德握紧的拳头，“只是一个……不值一提的意外。”他试着揣测此刻桑克瑞德少见的沉默用意何在，直觉告诉他这个男人正处于不知名的纠结中，并且绝不仅来源于森林中发生的事。

桑克瑞德感受着精灵湿润的掌心，一句“我应该跟你一起去”说不出口。他们不可能一直形影不离，他也很清楚，这次的事情亦不是雅·修特拉或者妖精族的错——他挑来挑去，最后还是认命地说：“到处都是你。”

于里昂热扬起一边眉毛。

桑克瑞德吞咽一下，解释了他这一天来看到的场面。

“这感觉真不好。”末了他说，“看着你被无关的人拿在手上把玩。”

“可是，桑克瑞德。那并不是‘我’。”于里昂热说，“那是很久以前，塔塔露小姐想要凑齐拂晓血盟成员的魔法人偶才向雕金行会下的订单。而批量制作，是行会的自作主张。”

“大概是我真的小气——原本认识你的人并不多，现在可好，满大街都是这些玩偶。”

“我想我没理解错的话——”于里昂热凑近他，在他耳边喃喃，“我们的——万人迷桑克瑞德·沃特先生，在吃一个魔法人偶的醋。”

桑克瑞德满脸通红地垂下目光，恰好落在于里昂热松垮的袍子间隙：“你在抱怨我吧。”

“如果，通过这一回……你可以理解，我看到你被别的女性包围时的心情……”覆在拳头上的手开始发烫，随后是掠过耳垂的细碎亲吻，“即便再了解你是怎样的人，那种自己的所有物，被他人过度关注时，无端产生的恐慌……”

当精灵的嘴唇印上桑克瑞德的颈侧而后者叹着气搂住他时，琥珀兽背对着他俩交叠的身影，跟食果花鼠一块摆弄起有模有样思考着的魔法人偶。小爪子扒拉掉魔法人偶的兜帽，露出由于原型不愿摘帽而无法还原头发、让伊达津津乐道的小光头时，星芒节的钟声响彻整个利姆萨·罗敏萨，宣告艾欧泽亚迎来一年一度的节庆。夜空悠悠然洒下的无瑕雪花，给灯光和烟火染上斑斓颜色，像是加入到欢舞人群中的妮美雅。

END


	3. 飞流直下三千尺疑似金币落九天

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 时间线3.x期间  
以前讨论他们俩买房子的事情衍生的

【1】

于里昂热最近很苦恼。

这是一件大事情——塔塔露很苦恼大家都容易看得出来，但当你们能看出一个常年不露脸又稳如阿巴拉提亚山麓的人在苦恼时，就是另一种意味上的麻烦了。

敏菲利亚离开艾欧泽亚以后，拂晓缺少了个“我感觉最近某某某有心事请你帮我去问问好吗”的角色，以至于大家明知道于里昂热很苦恼，却不晓得该怎么办。

可露儿提出让桑克瑞德去问，然而大家一致表示，连于里昂热都在苦恼的话，桑克瑞德也不会好过。

“为啥？”可露儿摸不着头脑，绝不因为手指太短。

“他们都在烦恼同一件事吧。”雅·修特拉尖酸地回答。

“难道桑克瑞德又被女性包围脱不开身了吗？”

“他现在已经不用这么做了。”

桑克瑞德恰好经过石之家的大厅，投过来一个“你们在说我吗”的眼神。众人一致摇头摆手糊弄他，男人便跨着大步离开了石之家。

“……他看上去也很苦恼啊。”可露儿耸了耸肩。

雅·修特拉捧起茶杯，吹了吹热气：“既然他俩都不说，我们就没必要去插手了。”

大家喏喏地点头，没注意到于里昂热就站在拂晓之间的门口望着桑克瑞德离去的方向，姿势定格，连拂晓之间的大门都没关起来。

【2】

光之战士忧心忡忡地找到了雅·修特拉。

“桑克瑞德近期经常出入三个国家的住宅区。”

“调查的对象有私人宅邸吧。”

“他还问我购买土地的条件……”

“要确认对方的身份线索吧。”

“……土地所需的钱和价格浮动……”

“顺着资金的来源追查吧。”

光之战士缩在椅子里，抱着膝盖。雅·修特拉见他这幅样子，安抚着说：“别担心，他以前再怎么拈花惹草，也不会发展到擅闯民宅或者包养女性的地步。”

“我想这不是我要担心的……于里昂热来问我知不知道最近桑克瑞德在忙什么。”

猫魅族簇起漂亮的眉毛。

“雅……你说他们是不是吵架了？”

“他俩根本就吵不起来。要搁在过去，无非一个出去泡一整天的妞，另一个闷在屋里读一整天的书。不过现在的桑克瑞德不再去和女孩子消磨了……”雅·修特拉习惯性抱起手臂，“搅合进去不是一个明智的选择，最多替于里昂热多留神点桑克瑞德的去向吧。”

【3】

好像感觉世界和平了太久超无聊非要找点事闹闹似的，几个蛮族不约而同地再次蠢蠢欲召唤蛮神。光之战士为此忙得不可开交，桑克瑞德则一直陪着他。这从来是贤人的职责，光之战士想想没什么不妥便没放在心上。

他赶往沙之家给于里昂热提交蛮神的报告时，于里昂热正从一堆散乱的书里爬出来。尽管在光之战士眼中这位高个子精灵几乎不会如此狼狈，但书籍堆放过多而倒塌也是一种必然。

“平凡的纸张撑不住浩瀚学识之浪……见笑了。”于里昂热半个身子还埋在书堆里，反而先扶正了自己的护目镜。

光之战士笑着拉了精灵一把，帮他拾掇那些东西。弄着弄着他发现，光是三斗神的资料就已经摞得比两个自己还要高，而于里昂热仍不断往上堆叠跟罗波那和俾斯麦的数据报告，旁边那些艾欧泽亚数个星历的民间诗歌与预言集、光之战士完全不认得名字的古老团体传说乃至星象运行学、以太学、古语学……光之战士转过头想找个书架，结果发现原来存放酒桶的架子早已成为迦楼罗等蛮神和地灵族、辉鳞族之类蛮族占得满满当当，茶几上的茶杯茶壶也全被显微镜天平不懂得叫啥的花草矿石标本不懂得从哪个生物身上取来的血液不懂得从哪条龙肚皮上剥下的鳞片取而代之。

“于里昂热先生……你这里，真全面啊……。”

精灵一张一张地数着那些被弄乱的纸：“行星的声音会透过每个存在传述，即便贯穿纵横，也仅仅稍有解读。”

光之战士心虚地表示同意。

“说起来，请问这几天阁下是否……与桑克瑞德同行？”

“没错……怎么，你不知道吗？”

“他已经……有两个星期不到我这里来了。”

“你、你们该不会吵架了吧？”

于里昂热“呼”地短短叹了口气。

“两个星期前，桑克瑞德就觉得，沙之家的环境与我当前研究蛮神所需不符，提出购买一处合适的房产。”

光之战士恍然大悟。

“然而……我曾向你说过，此处情报网资源之贵，远胜黄金矿脉。购置房产……对于贤人来讲也过于奢侈。世人尚在动荡中喘息，我们着实缺少闲暇去考虑享乐……”

“——等一等，于里昂热先生。我猜桑克瑞德不是为了享乐才提出要买房子的吧？”

“最初目的或许不是……环境过于舒适，久而久之，会夺去人面临危机的意识。”

“你会不会太悲观了点啊……而且桑克瑞德不会那样吧？”

精灵擎起一盏台灯。即使离光源这么近，光之战士还是望不穿那双镜片。在于里昂热要说什么时，光之战士的搭档跑进了沙之家。

“妖、妖精族——贤王他——卷土重来了！”

“啧……居然一不小心就……于里昂热先生，关于刚才的事我们以后再聊。”

“祝阁下一切顺利……”

光之战士稳稳自己的武器，转向搭档问：“附近有没有其他的冒险者，我们需要援手。”

“就是没有，我才有点着急。桑克瑞德先生掩护我出来找你……”

光之战士发现自己脚下忽然多了只琥珀兽。

【4】

琥珀兽将桑克瑞德从莫古利的乱箭下抢回来时，光之战士以为他快死了。但桑克瑞德只是反手拔掉戳进他后肩上的箭，仿佛那只是根长错了地方的小树枝，然后手上小刀一转，把偷偷靠近于里昂热的莫古利劈翻在地，滚出老远。

“长着这么可爱的脸，就不要做偷袭者了。”

桑克瑞德说着，打算追上去补一刀，却被于里昂热拉住，那力道光之战士看着都疼。

“他就由我来看护……我会让琥珀兽协助你们。”

精灵紧紧扣着男人的手臂，让冒险者们跟上琥珀兽的步伐。光之战士在战斗的间隙扭头望望于里昂热那边，生怕漏过敌人波及他们，但落在他身上的医术光辉就像一种无声的回应，鼓励他专注于敌人。

等冒险者们打倒了贤王，光之战士才认识到他方才对桑克瑞德状态的直觉没错。战斗持续几个小时，男人的脸色已然苍白得跟他的头发差不多，不知从战斗的哪个阶段起就失去意识躺在于里昂热怀里。

“在我们赶到前……中了毒。”于里昂热说，“实在乱来……你们有没有受伤？”

“大家都挺好，谢谢你在战斗中抽空援助——”

“竟敢如此欺辱莫古库啵！不要以为这样就结束了库啵！”

被打趴的莫古尔·莫古突然蹿到半空，高举权杖。光之战士及其同伴被它惊得一跳，可他们即使没有什么重伤，也已精疲力竭，一时无法应对。

“浮世苍生终将为妄自尊大的愚行付出代价……”于里昂热在权杖顶端发出的光芒中抱着桑克瑞德站起身，“却绝非……由幻想的神明来应验……”

略微沙哑的话音未落，琥珀兽闪电般从莫古尔·莫古的下巴处掠过。随着“嚓”的轻响，权杖的光骤然熄灭，莫古尔·莫古气鼓鼓地叫嚷了几句，最终无可奈何地归为以太。

“好、好险……”

“刚刚发生了啥……”冒险者操着浓重的口音问。

“它的力量所剩无几……”于里昂热让桑克瑞德的头靠稳，“沙之家虽安全，却略显杂乱。请问……附近有没有，干净而用品较为齐备的住所？”

光之战士表情复杂地望着琥珀兽嘴里那根莫古尔·莫古的魔须：“到我家去吧。”

【5】

精灵给面色稍微正常点了的桑克瑞德盖好被子，扔掉沾血的绷带后洗干净手，在床边坐下。

“没有大碍……他自己及时挤掉了部分毒素。”面对光之战士担忧的目光，于里昂热答道，“剩下就是让他休息，卸掉这两周来过劳的负担。我由衷地致谢……为你无私提供暂留之地。”

“不用客气，这段时间他一直在帮我，我没注意到他那么累也是我的责任——来，这是药茶。”

于里昂热将杯子捧在手心，垂着脸保持沉默长达五分钟。光之战士猛然意识到什么，立即溜出房间等了好一会儿才敢进去。

药茶的杯子这就空了。

光之战士怎么想怎么觉得自己在自家反倒像个外人。

“……其实呢，他应该买不了房子。”

于里昂热总算把视线移向光之战士。

“拂晓是不属于任何国家势力的组织，和购置房产所需要的身份门槛不符。但是，我不觉得他的想法有错。沙之家固然好，私宅却是个让人安心放松的地方。”光之战士靠着窗台，撩开窗帘一条缝，让萨纳兰碧空干净的月光漏进房间里，“他那么会营造气氛的人说不定早就想到了，你越来越繁重的研究工作是个契机。”

他抬手阻止于里昂热，不愿再听一次精灵强调先前拒绝的理由。

“——雅·修特拉让我不要插手你们俩的矛盾，我权当提个建议……这所房子，你们拿去用吧。”

他能设想到护目镜后是怎样惊讶的眼神，恶质地咧着嘴。

“桑克瑞德帮我处理蛮神的两个星期里，给了我很多东西。”他翻开背囊，倒出好几个闪闪发光的玩意儿，“估计是已经对购房的条件都了解清楚了，他送我的时候还挺失落的——他知道这些东西经过加工后的价值非常高，足够买一所小房子了。”

——可惜我留着也没用了，各方面来说——光之战士回忆着桑克瑞德的神情。他还挂着于里昂热不同意吗……那自己做个中间人也不错。

“房子本身很简陋，我买下后除了简单放点必备物品，几乎没回来过。我的伴侣在格里达尼亚也有一所房子，我们都住在那边。房子里的设施、装修随你们喜欢变动，名义上还是我的房子罢了。”

“这并不合适……”

“于里昂热先生。”光之战士加重了咬字，一心坚定地要让他收下，“我擅自认为，桑克瑞德或者你不论有没有一所房子，维护艾欧泽亚的意志都不会被影响。难道你没有这种自信吗？”

精灵微张着嘴又抿住，躁动如月下的灰尘般漂浮在房内，慢慢沉落。

“这个区域，就在西萨纳兰，离沙之家……不远。”良久，于里昂热才开口，光之战士明白自己胜利了。

“多安置点书架，你就不用跟酒桶抢柜子了。雅·修特拉和可露儿长期在玛托雅身边，回来的时候也可以到这儿来坐坐。最重要的是——”光之战士趁热打下最后一锤，“桑克瑞德……”

他后半句话噎在喉咙里说不出，因为没必要了——于里昂热抚开沉睡男人的额发让其不再刺着紧阖的左眼，轻微而肯定地点了下头。

【6】

于里昂热最近还是很苦恼。

这依然是一件大事情——塔塔露很苦恼大家都容易看得出来，但当你们能看出一个常年不露脸又稳如阿巴拉提亚山麓的人在苦恼时，就是另一种意味上的麻烦了。

雅·修特拉从龙堡内陆低地返回沙之家，恰巧跟行色匆匆的桑克瑞德擦肩而过，她只来得及与他打个招呼，就听见沙之家大门关上的瞬间食果花鼠被夹了尾巴的悲呼。

“最近又有新的蛮神？”她询问坐在厅里的光之战士。

“不……是装修的问题。”

光之战士苦笑着指了指背对他们看书的于里昂热，那个角落总算清爽了许多，酒桶们也都归位了，不过整个笼罩在一股晦暗的气息里。

“桑克瑞德叫人运了很多书架，结果发现于里昂热准备了大量的应急物品……而那房子就那么大，你知道——他们俩各自筹备的量，分别，刚好，是房子容量的极限。”

雅·修特拉长长地、冷淡地“哦——”了一声。

“他们又吵架了？”

光之战士给猫魅族倒了杯茶。

“我想，这不算吵架。最多……是一块沾糖的绊脚石吧。”

END


	4. 初级装备情趣论

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 时间线2.x期间  
含R18内容  
题材来自于当时笛子家的太太涂鸦的于桑二人穿低级装备的图

“——案件就是这样。”猫魅族女性收起任务书，“就拜托你们两个了。”

“穿别的不好，为什么非要穿这个？”

桑克瑞德不满地指着自己身上的硬革格斗服和——硬革三角裤。

“要装扮成不太显眼的冒险者，你们只能这样。”

“这样还不显眼吗！”

雅·修特拉眯着眼，温和地微笑。

“是的，很不显眼。”

“……您说什么都对，您的笑容真美，您是永远的23岁。”

“别抱怨了。于里昂热还什么都没说呢。”

一旁的精灵身着绿色草布短袍，不自在地咳了咳。

“……快点完成吧……”沙漠的烈日晒得桑克瑞德直流汗，为了不暴露身份他还不得不裹紧脖子上的布条，“再这样下去，多不显眼都会变得……显眼。”

他扯了扯三角裤的裤头，松紧带“啪”地弹着腰部。一时间好几双眼睛都往他身上飘，让他不得不赶紧背过身，担心暴露他整个前半身的格斗服会让其他人注意到他作为一个“新手冒险者”不该有的诸多伤疤。

“明明这一身的布料没多少，怎么会这么热……于里昂热你还好吗……你那可是棉袍——”

他在转头的瞬间看到于里昂热压低了自己的帽檐，避开两个想跟他说话的男人。

“尚在可忍耐的范围内。”

“嘿。”

桑克瑞德贴上去，脸伸到大盖帽的范围内：“幸好你还戴着护目镜。”

“……我会……尽可能，保持自己处在暗处。”

“嗯，嗯。小心啊，于里昂热。被他们发现了你的脸，我可什么事都做得出来。”

好像又回到了放肆挥洒无尽精力的时光里，桑克瑞德用着他再熟练不过的、拔撩女孩心弦的措辞。于里昂热的装束看上去很傻，却令他想起他们小时候还抱着书的模样。那时候的于里昂热比他矮一点，没料到现在高出他两个头。

“你看起来也很热啊。”他探手摸了摸于里昂热的面颊，惹来别的冒险者意味不明的啧啧声，“这么红，中暑了吗？”

“请别……眼下我们正在任务中……”

“别动。目标在看我们。”

“……”

任务的目标盯了他们一会儿才高声发话：“那边的两个，别腻歪了，准备出发。”

桑克瑞德摊了摊手，离开于里昂热身边时已经找到了他“装扮”的感觉，也成功使某几个对他或者于里昂热不太安分的队员知趣地扭转了视线。

但于里昂热的视线一直停留在他身上。他知道那意味着什么。

他好像头一回意识到沙之家离高脚孤丘这么远，还不能用以太传送。

陆行鸟跑动的颠簸顶着他的下体，迎面的风简直讨厌，因为他如此渴求于里昂热包围的气息。

他在陆行鸟的背上缩起身体，想通过抓紧缰绳来压制颤抖。可一只手环过他的腰，恰到好处地驻留在三角裤的裤腰上。

“……喂……”

“路途乏善可陈……”

手指隔着革料轻轻压住了顶端。桑克瑞德发着抖期待着，没想到精灵继续低沉地说：“不妨……一试。”

是陆行鸟跑得太猛吗？于里昂热的声线听上去不稳。可他说完后就没了下一步动作，似乎在刻意观察着桑克瑞德的反应。

啊。是想玩吗。

桑克瑞德大胆地松开了缰绳，背过手摸到了精灵的某个部位——果不其然。

坐骑跳过横在路中间的障碍，于是他顺势倒在精灵怀里，让于里昂热慌张地抱紧他。

“那就试试吧。”

他仰起脸啃着精灵的胡茬，手指描摹起裤子下分身的形状。

“真是……狡诈而不公……”精灵发出短促的喘息，可他的手忙于稳住桑克瑞德以免他掉下去，无法做出回应，只能由着男人用一种扭曲的姿势不断挑战他守护的极限，从人身安全到自己的欲求。桑克瑞德很满意这样主动与被动的差别，愈发肆意摸进于里昂热的棉袍下摆。

“啊……汗津津的。”

他抚着衣服里那些汗水，拉伸着脖颈舔去浸润在胡茬里的，向精灵展示自己迷蒙的目光和耸动的喉结，然后湿滑的手心握住了精灵的柱身，不轻不重地撸动起来。

“还有多久才到呢……于里昂热。”他恶劣地拿捏那个部位，想象护目镜下目光会如何愈发深邃，光是这一点就足够让他把注意力从同样肿胀的分身上散开。这是个小小的挑战，不能连伪装身份的暴露度都输于里昂热一筹。可精灵显然不打算让他轻易得逞，在男人得意地就着陆行鸟跑动的节奏加快速度时，于里昂热低下头吻住了他的喉结，搂着腰部的手滑上他的胸口，挑起格斗服边缘拉过一些又松开，让硬革压在桑克瑞德的乳尖上，手指反复碾轧着。

“……啊啊……”

“游戏……是要公平才更有趣，桑克瑞德。”精灵舔过他的耳垂，视线却紧盯着前方，明明声音已经沙哑却紧绷着装出游刃有余的样子让桑克瑞德玩心大起,指尖压了压柱身的顶端，在精灵的裤子上摩擦。他不介意就这样让精灵射出来，然后再玩一次，或者干脆就在陆行鸟身上进入自己操到高潮。

可他还在盘算着玩到什么地步再停手时，精灵忽然勒住了陆行鸟，捉住他的手扯开，几乎是维持优雅与粗鲁交界线地在跳下鸟背的同时把男人扛上肩，拉开房门后迅速将他按在门上，用力地吻住他，不等迎合便撬开桑克瑞德的口腔探入舌头，带着急迫扫过男人的齿贝，汲取他的呼吸。

“格斗服和三角裤……你在玩火。”

“你也是……一副禁欲的样子其实很惹眼啊。”

精灵摸到他的后颈，捏了捏，解开掩护用的布条后反复亲吻着刺青，他很清楚哪些是男人敏感的位置，轻易就换得颤栗的呻吟和更热情的回应。人类开始撕扯那件滑稽的棉袍，恨不能多十只手和十双嘴唇去感受交织着日晒和情欲温度的皮肤和汗水，好像一想到那些冒昧唐突的冒险者不礼貌的搭讪，这么做就能重新夺回所有权。可他很快发现于里昂热并不急于脱去他的格斗服……他甚至能从那双护目镜的镜片反光里读出精灵一贯一丝不苟的思维里少见的下流想法，这让他兴奋不已，顺从地让于里昂热将他抱到床上，就着硬革三角裤抚慰他的分身的同时开拓后方的甬道，享受那种明明很急切却永远不失去温柔的动作。

所以当精灵褪下那件愚蠢中之愚蠢代表的三角裤进入他的身体开始顶撞时，桑克瑞德也毫不吝啬自己的呻吟和迎合的动作，张开双臂紧紧搂着精灵摩挲对方的背脊。但于里昂热撞击的同时在格斗服之外抚摸抠弄男人的疤痕，要到不到的落差让桑克瑞德无法控制自己的理智，全身心交给获得精灵每一寸肌肤的渴望而将精灵的头压下向他索吻，挺起前胸贴上对方的胸膛，从挺立的乳尖到发痛的分身都在对方身上摩擦。他抱怨不了格斗服勒得太紧，不得不承认情事中精灵意外的沉默、透过护目镜的冷静注目和原本不舒服的革料都是情欲的源泉。黏腻的水声让小号的石制房屋变得无限大，同他抵挡不住的快感一样。他任由精灵极限地架起自己的腿以便进入得更深，逐渐听不见自喃喃的“是的就是这里”、“用力”以及“嗯……于里昂热”之类的简单句子，还有清醒后回想起来都忍不住脸上发烧的言语，耳中只有精灵的沉重喘息和越来越激烈的撞击节拍，从上至下由里到外地填满他。

“唉……这个数据不对。看来他们调查的时候，基础参数已经变了。”

雅·修特拉揉着额头抖动那两张纸：“估计还得再让他俩去一次。不过这回不用再伪装了……反正目标已经给解决掉了，对他们来讲大概是个好消息。”

她正准备接通通讯珠，被光之战士拦住了。

“……让我去吧。”

END.


	5. 嗑药有什么不好！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 时间线3.x期间  
光之战士和桑克瑞德换幻想药来嗑_(:з」∠)_

某个天晴日和的午后，于里昂热拿着茶杯和茶壶走出沙之家来到顶楼的阳台，看到桑克瑞德背对着他蹲在阳台的栏杆上。

桑克瑞德不是没有在栏杆上坐过，夜深人静时他们甚至在那里做过一些亲密的事情。但桑克瑞德从来不会弓着背双手垂在两腿间地蹲着，自打他双眼全白地从龙堡参天高地返回沙之家，这样明显而暴露的姿势就没摆过。不……即便在那之前，桑克瑞德也不会摆这种姿势，更不会有猫耳朵和猫尾巴。

可那身外套确是桑克瑞德的无误，衣摆的残破痕迹与小刀的位置，于里昂热再熟悉不过。唯一不对劲的是那个穿着衣服的人。

于里昂热钉在原地，透过那身衣服仔细分辨着。

“啊，于里昂热。”

结果是对方先回头摆了摆手。

“我是那个啊，就是那个。”

于里昂热所熟知的光之战士明明是个拉拉菲尔，现在他眼前蹲着个猫魅族青年，还穿着桑克瑞德的外套和靴子。

不对劲的不仅是穿衣服的人，还有穿衣服的原因。

“您的变化之巨大，教人叹服。若我的记忆没有出错，您本该是……一位好动的拉拉菲尔族。”于里昂热用惊人的意志力保持着智者的冷静和精灵的优雅，稳稳地托住了茶壶和茶杯。

“噢！”光之战士对于自己的衣着问题一点都不避讳，“我磕了药，可以一下子改变种族啦外貌啦那种。”

“……炼金的技术中，的确存在这样的配方。”

“我就是从邮箱里弄到了两瓶。”

“您说您从邮箱里弄到了两瓶。”

“是的哇！”猫尾巴讨好地甩动着，“你看我穿这个还是很合适的吧？”

“非常合身，这同时代表着另一个问题。”于里昂热指出，“请问，桑克瑞德在哪里？”

“你说他啊！他现在穿不了这套衣服。”

“……”

“他在那边呀！”

于里昂热顺着光之战士的指向扭过目光，正巧瞥见一个白发的拉拉菲尔阳台的楼梯上跳了下去，留下个拖拉着长袍的背影。

于里昂热沉吟了几秒。“琥珀兽。”

金黄色的宝石兽四爪一顿，子弹似地射了出去。

“那小子在我喝的酒里放了这个药。”桑克瑞德颓废地说。琥珀兽认得他的气味，却不认得他的外形，追上他后当他是“欺辱桑克瑞德的坏蛋”一口咬住了袍子角，把他摔在了萨纳兰的沙地里。等于里昂热消除了误会，小家伙就爬到桑克瑞德的头顶上用尾巴扫着他的鼻子表示歉意。对于琥珀兽的大尾巴来说这是个高难度的活儿，所以桑克瑞德接受了它的诚意，允许它暂时待在自己脑袋上。

“我还以为是交换身体的药，可你看，那小子从拉拉菲尔变成了猫魅族，我原本是个中原人类，外形尤其出众的那种，一点都不比猫魅族的男性差。”他捧着茶杯喝了一口，举过头顶让琥珀兽也舔了舔。

“一个午觉睡起来以后，就成这样了。原来的衣服穿不了，那边的罪犯也是一样的处境……”

“你们就交换了衣服。”于里昂热也给自己倒了一杯茶，阳台的另一头，光之战士仍兴致盎然地蹲在栏杆上，据他所说他想摆这个姿势很久了，觊觎桑克瑞德那身独特的外套也很久了，一定要好好享受下。

“我们俩就是在午饭时喝了点鸡尾酒，接着在小厅里睡了午觉。”

桑克瑞德一五一十地交代，虽然他们关系深厚，但必要的解释还是得有的。

“没别人看见。只是……”

他现在平视只能看到于里昂热的膝盖，惯用的刀跟他差不多高，最短的小刀也和他手臂一样长。光之战士是个黑魔法师还好，毕竟人的以太是不会轻易改变的。但光之战士毕竟是特例，而桑克瑞德……他扭扭手腕，再次确信自己仍旧处于不能使用以太的状态，而后伸展开双臂，量度袖子的长度。

武器和衣服都不合适，尤其这法师的外袍就跟裙子一样绊手绊脚，袖口宽大得可以兜风盛水。万一在他缩小的期间沙之家有什么突发事件……

于里昂热忽然指示琥珀兽跳到一旁，双手伸到桑克瑞德腋下，将他放到自己膝上后环抱起来。

“桑克瑞德……”精灵富有磁性的嗓音配合松开他发箍后轻柔梳理的手指，促使躁动地挥舞着短手短脚的桑克瑞德静下来，“你不要忘了……大海，汇聚了川流而波涛踊跃；而拂晓，有无数道光凝合才更为耀眼。”

说完，他顺手揉了揉桑克瑞德鼓鼓的腮帮。桑克瑞德感到精灵并不为这种转变表现出慌张，反而……有些高兴？

他松弛了肩膀，靠进精灵的怀抱里。

海浪沙沙抚摸黄昏湾的堤坝，安详得如同于里昂热在桑克瑞德的手上轻敲的指尖。琥珀兽尾巴盖着啃不完坚果的花鼠，瞌睡着伏在精灵的脚边。

日落时分，光之战士总算玩腻了那个蹲姿，从栏杆上一跃而下走向两人。

“我问了炼金行会的那个疯狂科学家，他说……”

于里昂热做了个“嘘”的手势。

光之战士低头瞧瞧那个呼呼大睡的白发拉拉菲尔，搔搔下巴，放低了音量：“……月升时分就会恢复……”

精灵简短地点头表示知晓，并没有移动或者要叫醒桑克瑞德的意思。

“那个炼金术师还说，这种药能让人变成潜意识里想要变成的模样。我才知道桑克瑞德想变成拉拉菲尔族啊。”

“他并非想要变成拉拉菲尔……这让我怀念他小时候。”

“他小时候这么胖吗？”

“……或许，就因为太瘦了。”于里昂热语速缓慢，“吃不饱也穿不暖，连父母的怀抱都未曾体会。当记忆仅剩在繁华的影子里艰难求存……根本无暇去记得，自己童年的样子。”

“你见过么？”

“当我见到他时，他已不算是个‘孩子’了。所以……”

于里昂热止住话头，借着护目镜直直地眺望夕阳。当光线照到他们脚下时，精灵用手遮挡住了桑克瑞德的脸，动作不带一丝空气的波动。

光之战士估计他们这一时半会是不会离开阳台了，眼神里满是说不出道不明的酸味儿。

“我说，你能不能让他先把衣服还给我？”

END.


	6. 擦玻璃的玻璃不是那个玻璃

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 以前和笛子聊的关于于桑两人对应《星际迷航》擦玻璃名场面以后的衍生。

【1】

“桑克瑞德，我觉得你应该过来。现在，立刻，马上。”

西德的声音在刚刚恢复信号的通讯珠里被以太流冲击得漂浮不定，正如桑克瑞德在海德林号终于从暗之云造就的黑洞中脱离后听见他第一声呼唤那瞬间被完全不符合死里逃生喜悦氛围的不祥阴云击中心脏那样。

他扔下船舱里的其他人，用尽全力冲向海德林号的轮机舱。

西德站在舱门口，无言地拍了拍他的肩膀。桑克瑞德绕开他，在隔离门前站定。隔着一层玻璃他能看见形成海德林号整个动力源的小型以太之流——细碎的光点围绕水晶静谧而安详地转动着，半是亡的哀伤，半是生的活力。

“……打开门。”桑克瑞德向西德说，但后者拒绝了。

“打开门的话，以太之流就会直接吞没整条船上的人。”

桑克瑞德扶着隔离门跪了下来，让自己跟另一边靠着玻璃歪坐的于里昂热有同样的高度。

而从前他们俩即便面对面坐着，于里昂热也比他高一些。

“……是桑克瑞德吗……”

于里昂热的脸转了过来，桑克瑞德意识到对方现在已经看不见自己了。他说不上来自己此时心情是大悲或者惶恐甚至要砸破玻璃进去和于里昂热待在一起，整个人反而意外地冷静。

“我在这里。”

在所有人看来，桑克瑞德亲历过阿拉米格的荒芜和摩杜纳的悲壮，救过敏菲利亚也亲手送走了她，多少个亲密的伙伴在他生命里来了又走，他年纪尚轻，却有足够的承受力去接受又一个朋友将逝的事实。所以他的声音很稳定，他应该非常和必须无比稳定，因为他面前只有一个于里昂热，而身后还有整个海德林号的幸存者需要他去指挥。

“大家都活下来了。你救了所有人。”

于里昂热露出了安心的表情。

“那之后……就拜托你了……”

“……”

“不要急躁，让自己……像个船长那样。”

“好。”

“我会……一直陪着你们。只要这艘船还在航行，我……”

于里昂热的脸色突然变得比原本更加铁青。

“桑克瑞德，我……我觉得……我是不是，在害怕？”

一个声音开始在桑克瑞德脑海里嘶吼。无论用什么办法也要让于里昂热出来，他不能就这样和海德林的以太融合在一起。他怎么能就这样和海德林的以太融合在一起？他明明还有很多事情没有教给自己，还有一大堆话没训斥完，比如桑克瑞德偷偷藏在指挥面板下面的巧克力，和由于洒上了酒水而烧坏了的扫描仪。

最关键的是，于里昂热说他在害怕。

“你怎么做到的，桑克瑞德……当你面对那些敌人的时候？”

“我知道希望还在我们身边。”桑克瑞德发誓自己没有哽咽，也没有发抖，“希望……永远都在我们身边。”

“是啊。”

桑克瑞德没空去思考于里昂热有没有听出来他卡在喉咙里的那个名字。

“谢谢你。”于里昂热说。

他觉得自己快疯了，为什么一块玻璃能这么厚？“什么？”他急切地回答。

于里昂热摸索着把手放在跟桑克瑞德的手差不多的位置，专注地想完全与之重合。桑克瑞德动都不敢动——缩回去，这样他大概可以再多跟自己待一会儿——可是于里昂热的手就这么掉了下去，而后碎裂，以太星星点点四散而开，飘向核心水晶，仿佛银河倒流，滴水归海。

【2】

“我拒绝！”

桑克瑞德把剧本摔在桌上。

“我拒绝！”他大叫着抱起头，“这不合逻辑！”

于里昂热在给咖啡加砂糖的过程中扬起了眉毛。

“逻辑？”

“首先，于里昂热即便是在现实中，也不负责技术工作。”桑克瑞德清了清喉咙，“他怎么能进轮机舱唤醒以太之流？要去也是我去。”

“你是船长，你不能去。”

“谁说船长不能去？”

“这种生死存亡的关头，船长最该坐镇全局。”

“不不不。‘坐镇’这个词更适用于你，我呢，就该帅气地避开天上掉下来的陨石，救回几个姑娘，给她们留下毅然决然的背影奔赴死亡。”

最后那个词让于里昂热的手松动了下。

“这才不合逻辑……技术类的活不该由你来做。”

“你以为我平常搞情报就不吃你们技术的一套吗？这种事需要一个行动力高、身手敏捷而且当机立断的人来完成。”桑克瑞德指了指自己。

塔塔露紧紧靠着雅·修特拉：“那个……这只是在演戏剧……”

“那也要让剧本符合逻辑！”桑克瑞德大声说，“总之，我拒绝参加。”

“我从刚刚开始就注意到你在用一个对你来讲才叫‘不合逻辑’的词。”雅·修特拉戳戳剧本，“你对我的剧本有意见？”

“有……意见……”

“……恕我直言。”于里昂热终于完成了他给咖啡的调味，“我认为桑克瑞德说得不无道理——当然，我所指并非让他去激活以太之流。”

桑克瑞德的神色从恨不得亲他一口转变到恨不能咬他一口。

“人回归以太之流的过程描述得很不妥当，过于浪漫。人体的构造极为复杂，在没有入土或直接浸入以太之流的情况下溶解的话，首先血液会由于失去屏障而炸开，其次是内脏——”

塔塔露大哭起来，雅·修特拉掏出了幻杖。

“……而这在舞台上极难表现，还是留给观众想象的空间比较好。”

“那你的意思是，你也不演？”

“……演……”

“我不演。”

雅·修特拉抱起手臂：“你到底在生气什么，嗯，桑克瑞德？总不会是因为这种生离死别的场面不能体现你的英勇吧，你的热情不都表现给女孩子看嘛——”

“我不能眼看着于里昂热去死。”

桑克瑞德打断了雅·修特拉的调侃，一下子站起来，一脸不高兴地踢踢踏踏走出了沙之家，留下三个人面面相觑。

“……所以他到底在生气什么？这只是场戏而已。”雅·修特拉也有些恼火了，但她很快转向了于里昂热，“——他刚刚那句话听起来……你跟他坦白了？”

于里昂热搅动咖啡的手早在桑克瑞德甩下最后一句话时就僵住了，他缓慢把视线凝聚到雅·修特拉身上，艰涩地回答：“没……”

猫魅族挤挤眼睛。

“那你真够辛苦的。再辛苦一下吧，去跟那个家伙说，不想演戏得去和敏菲利亚申请，毕竟这次艾欧泽亚重生纪念日的节目是她筹划的。”

【3】

“……搬出敏菲利亚，亏她想得出来。”

桑克瑞德放下酒杯，也不回头去看局促地站在他身后的于里昂热。

“敏菲利亚她……费了不少苦心，这回的演出对她而言颇有意义，也是为了纪念……拂晓一路走来失去的同伴们。”

“是吗。”

于里昂热皱紧了眉头，桑克瑞德真的在撒气，这对惯于掩饰自己的青年来讲是很少见的，更别提他在抵触敏菲利亚的计划。

“我换句话说吧。就算同意去演，我也演不出来，这是白费力气。”

“我能问问原因吗？”

桑克瑞德微微偏过脸，向他投去个不悦的目光。

“如果那段剧情描述的是你，你能眼看着穆恩布瑞达死去而什么都不做吗？”

“……”

“如果那段剧情描述的是你，”黑衣的青年放狠了些语气，“你会怎么办？”

“……那你呢。”

于里昂热轻声反问他。

他们好像真的进入了剧本所描述的世界里，身为船长的桑克瑞德望着即将炸毁的危险之地，听着可能回不来的于里昂热的声音，询问身旁的朋友：如果我与他位置互换，他会作何选择。

他的朋友目不转睛：他会看着你死去。

桑克瑞德的眼睛里蒙上了一层酒意，似真非真。

“你明知道答案。”

他意有所指，而于里昂热不敢确定。桑克瑞德见状叹了口气，趴在第七天堂的吧台上，“我就想放松下。”他恢复了那层玩世不恭的外表，“我可不打算，在得来不易的假期里去想象一些……让人伤心的过去。”

他懒洋洋地挥挥手把精灵赶开，重新跟吧台要了一瓶酒。

在于里昂热远远走开时，青年用新上桌的冻雾酒冰着自己的额头，脱力似地呢喃：“我当然会看着你死。我必须……看着你死。”

【4】

雅·修特拉冷着脸坐在第七天堂的角落里，切断了自己用来偷听他们交谈的魔法。

“……两个笨蛋。”

她无奈地抱怨着，给敏菲利亚挂了个通讯。

“在那两个笨蛋之间的你来比划我来猜游戏被挑明之前，”她信手烧掉了自己的剧本，“我们换个庆祝的方法吧。”

【5】

后来拂晓的成员也没庆祝得成。

同伊修加德的合作顺利得让他们放松了警惕，阴谋的烈火从内部燃起，烧得他们措手不及。

于里昂热接到通讯贝的信息时，手中的书还差末尾一章没能做完笔记。他用最快的速度架设起结界，在耳边传来的乌尔达哈王宫密道爆炸声中，刻下魔法阵终结的一笔。

结界的光辉铮铮旋转，形若一堵薄却坚不可破的墙，令他忆起就在不久前同桑克瑞德争论过的剧本里，化作两人生死交界的玻璃。那会儿雅·修特拉为桑克瑞德的拒不配合没做什么评论，只拿幻杖敲了几下于里昂热的头顶。

于里昂热想象和模仿着剧本里的场景，抚摸保护了整个沙之家的结界，接着抵上额头。结界的另一端，浩浩渺渺的世界一角，那个大多数时候总在笑啊闹啊的黑衣青年遥不可及。

“我会看着你死去。”

“船长”……还有桑克瑞德的心情包围了精灵。青年显然通过一场戏剧骗不过自己，置身现实的精灵却可以。

“一直看到最终……以太归于母水晶，永守世间，不离不弃……”

【6】

琥珀兽哗地撞向背对着大厅独自喝酒的男人，于里昂热听见对方的脊梁骨发出一声明亮的咔吱声。

他考虑着要怎么跟男人解释这是因为琥珀兽比自己还要高兴。

男人哼哼着偏转过半张脸，但那半张脸被黑色的布料挡住了，精灵一时看不清，也难以置信。

“哟，于里昂热，最近好吗？”

雅·修特拉暗暗捅了于里昂热一肘子。

“去啊，笨蛋。”

END.


	7. 没题目

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *时间轴3.1-3.2  
*于桑双箭头  
*2016年恋人节主题

每年星芒节前后艾欧泽亚的雪都下得能给人以第不知几灵灾即将到来，而恋人节则恰恰好打破了这一不安，妮美雅纤手指引，细雪初停，暖意乍醒。

莉赛特的委托送交到桑克瑞德手上时他还有些不快，毕竟敏菲利亚的消息和伊修加德的局势比“寻找奇装癖女子失踪的奇装癖搭档”来得重要得多，加上桑克瑞德的状态并不适合在艾欧泽亚长途跑动，让他从遥远的伊修加德回海之都协查实在有点勉强。

更关键的是——回到三大城邦就意味着离某个主事近了许多。

“其他冒险者也去了，你就帮帮忙吧。”阿尔菲诺双手合十，态度十二分诚恳。过个三四年，桑克瑞德很肯定这小子绝对会成为女孩子们心中新一代择偶标准，“雅·修特拉被玛托雅抓走了不然我也……”

桑克瑞德叹了口气，既然是恩师的孙子拜托，他无论如何都不会推掉。

“那么，调查的起点是？”

“在利敏萨·罗姆萨的舰尾楼广场。”阿尔菲诺将委托书展示出来，“先行的冒险者说他们每个人去询问知情人所获得的情报都不一样，我想你比较擅长这些……”

“好吧，又是利敏萨又是情报分析,我不去不行。”

桑克瑞德接过了那张纸，皱起眉头看着上面涂着花骚面妆的男性精灵画像。

舰尾楼广场上聚集的冒险者人数远远超出了桑克瑞德的预计，这很不寻常——不是每一件案子都如此兴师动众。他走上前去，在两个冒险者手拉着手离开时站到了队伍前。

“不好意思，”排列着塔罗牌的女人冷冰冰地说，“只有符合要求的客人才允许向我们提问。”

桑克瑞德扫了眼后方排得老长的队伍，皆由成双对的冒险者组成，每个人脸上都挂满让桑克瑞德无法理解的桃红色，好像他们不是来执行委托而是来征婚的。

“什么条件？”他感到莫名其妙。

“带上您的伴侣，戴好对应的装饰品。”

桑克瑞德被女人所说的那个词刺了一下，垂眼看过女人手上的卡牌后，他清了清喉咙。

“我不是来占卜的。我有要紧的——”

“下一位。”

女人毫不留情地把他赶到一旁，事实上如果桑克瑞德再慢几秒，后头的冒险者就该动手了。

“带上伴侣。”桑克瑞德低声重复了一次女人说的话，环顾着广场散布的另外两个摊点，摊位前排队的冒险者无一落单，“噢……”他呻吟了下。

假如他不是结伴而来，这些占卜家一个字都不会告诉他。

但他还能找谁来帮忙呢？不会是阿尔菲诺，也不可能是光之战士……更不可能是……

桑克瑞德正打算前往沉溺海豚亭邀请一名女性，却对前方可谓凭空出现的精灵族贤人无计可施。

……更不可能，绝不可能是于里昂热。

“阿尔菲诺也找你了吗？”

“阿尔菲诺大人传达了紧急联络，他漏算了一点，预计到你可能会因此而头疼。”于里昂热悠悠开口，周遭的浪漫气息退他三舍。

所谓来得早不如来得巧，来得巧不如来得好，来得好不如——

“我自己能解决。”桑克瑞德无视了脑子里狂吼的没错我正愁着呢你也确实是那个人的声音，后退一步，“你回去吧，这种跑腿的活计，交给我就好。”

——不如赶紧跑。

“……沉溺海豚亭当前，已没有合适与你相互配合的女性。杰尔妮娅、拉·诺儿兰以及丽丽莫莎分别在四个月、两个月和一个半月前去了不同的城市。”

桑克瑞德虚弱地哼了一声，胃里像被人剁去一块似地发疼。这是他从前留下的恶性后果：让于里昂热掌控他往来对象的信息。回想起来桑克瑞德觉得自己那时就是个傻子，用这种方式去测试精灵。他不是没使用过类似的手段去吸引女孩子的关注，所以桑克瑞德笃定自己手到擒来。

他没料到于里昂热应对得比任何人都要出色，甚至准确预见了桑克瑞德会面临的女难——并且拜托给了芙·拉敏，无愧于拂晓管家的称号，完美教育了他这个不安分的花花公子。

“作为冒险者行会的据点，”桑克瑞德咽下一口苦涩的唾液，“找到一个临时搭档轻而易举。”

“哦……”

于里昂热朝他走来，这让桑克瑞德坚持在原地变得艰难万分。

“那么，我以个人名义提出请求，桑克瑞德阁下……”精灵的嗓音沉而低哑，却刚好盖过周围的嘈杂，“她们的占卜中有我希望获得的东西，星象学和一部分我需要从中汲取的……建议。”

“你不知道她们的条件吧。她们说的是——伴侣。”

“我明白。诚然，若你介意我乃同性伙伴……”

“我想她们不介意这个。”

桑克瑞德想收回自己的话时已经晚了，明明重点在于“伴侣”不是么桑克瑞德？

“你能答应我这任性的请托，我自然再高兴不过……毕竟求知的旅程艰远如同骤雨中航行。”

于里昂热以惯有的礼节鞠了一躬，随后向他伸出手来。

“……逢场作戏而已……”

但于里昂热就是这么认真的家伙。

他们并肩站到占卜师的摊子前时女人一言难尽地望着精灵。

“原来是你们。好吧，我就破个小例，本来还要戴耳饰和戒指之类的……”

“我与这位先生的关系，有占星专家建议一二后能得到巩固的话，也好以更虔诚和完满地姿态向十二神求赐祝福。”

桑克瑞德撇开脸，于里昂热的谎话说得跟真的似的。

可说者无心听者有意，尤其当桑克瑞德在索姆阿尔灵峰绝地求生期间，深夜由于高度警惕而无法入睡、听着漫山的龙啸兽嗥深思熟虑做出决定后。

如果他还有机会再见到拂晓的同伴……就不能再那么散漫了。一些没有结果的事情，就以政变为分界点让它过去吧。

占卜师狐疑地在他们俩之间看来看去，最后目光落在于里昂热身上。

“或许我们之间还有点共同语言。”她抛出一个谄媚而妖冶的眼神，“晚餐时间有空闲吗？”

于里昂热摇了摇头：“我以为，您的占卜对象是情感万劫不摧的人生伴侣。”

“你们看起来……”

于里昂热在摊子上摆下一个发出金属碰响的小袋子，女人立刻就不说话了，拿起了她的卡牌。

而桑克瑞德只是冷漠地观望着整个过程。这是他熟识的于里昂热，公正、一板一眼，偶尔亲自参与任务时会使用特别的办法解决困境并且从不招惹麻烦，尽管桑克瑞德知道他有那个资本。他同样有足够让女孩倾慕的容貌，隐藏着面孔也有学究高雅的气质，还能规划好每一场约会——这一点桑克瑞德亲身体验过了——现在？现在都是做戏，桑克瑞德告诉自己。

当占卜师宣布结果——未来他们也许会经历些争吵和挫折但在坚实的感情纽带前都不值一提——人类急切地想要从这虚情假意的扮演游戏里脱离，可他们还得去另外两个摊点，和数量丝毫不见缩减的冒险者一块排队，整个人搅和在情人间得到美满预言后的喜悦与浪漫气氛中，不啻于另一场灵灾。他还宁可回黄昏湾或者魔杜纳，哪怕听听于里昂热用清淡无味的语调汇报近况也好……

男人停下脚步，发现于里昂热还牵着他的手。

“……感觉怎么样？”桑克瑞德干巴巴地问。

于里昂热侧过头，仍旧一副不食烟火的模样。

“得益颇多。”

“但我们没有得到一丝有用的线索，关于那个失踪……”

“我在沉溺海豚亭定好了餐位。”

桑克瑞德吃了一惊：“你今晚有约？跟哪个占卜师？”

“跟一位我近段时间来无比期盼得见、却由于对方全无音讯而一度以为此生再得不到机会的人。”于里昂热环顾四周，找到海豚亭的方向，“拂晓的灯火保全，幽沉迷雾迎来朝阳，那个人才顺利归来。”

“那你去吧。”

桑克瑞德流畅地一口气说完。他做了决定，所以于里昂热去见谁都不会造成影响。精灵很有节制，他想，自己也该节制了。

“找不到我要的线索，没法跟阿尔菲诺大人交代。”

“我衷心希望你也一起来。”

“什么？我没有去打扰别人约会的习惯，你知道我……”

于里昂热看向他的眼神里有种复杂和莫名的请托意味，让他住了嘴。

“……对方是女性？”他无力地问。

“男性。”

“……哇哦。”桑克瑞德讪讪笑着，“行吧，我也欠了你不少人情。”

这下反而是于里昂热表露出了不解：“你指的是？”

“没什么。再不到餐厅的话，晚餐时间要过了。”

于里昂热低低地“嗯”了一声，照旧拉着人族往前走，似乎压根没觉得这有什么不对。

桑克瑞德本以为离开舰尾楼广场那团冒着粉红色泡泡的人群，于里昂热就会放开他，但直到餐厅为止，精灵都毫无松手意思。有一对赶向占卜摊点的冒险者不小心冲撞了他们时，桑克瑞德还能感觉到精灵带着点紧张意味地攥住了自己。

这倒跟他记忆里的于里昂热差不离，精灵不太喜欢与人有多余的肢体接触，实际上……他的交际障碍一度让人困扰，刚认识他的时候桑克瑞德跟精灵有过好几次不大不小的争执，起源于对方教人费解的表达方式。但桑克瑞德毕竟从小就在社会上混，轻易就能分辨得出谁对他抱有恶意，跟于里昂热的摩擦不仅很快就能揭过去，还建立起了一种别样的信任——比如在任务中受到自己无法处理好的伤，在拂晓男女比例失衡而又不愿让敏菲利亚担心的情况下桑克瑞德会悄悄跑到于里昂热那里。

第一次溜到精灵房间纯属意外，那会儿桑克瑞德已经被过高的热度和连日的战斗折磨得神志不清，等他回过神来时于里昂热正帮他挤掉后肩刀口中的脓液，房间的环境也全然不是桑克瑞德所熟知的。

「请不要乱动。」精灵按着他的肩膀，一手在他的背脊上小心翼翼地出力，「再不处理，这只手臂就会朽坏。」

他还责备桑克瑞德“为何不找雅·修特拉帮忙”“伤口感染的话或许只能去请纳尔札尔来施展神迹”。

那时候桑克瑞德怎么就没听出来，于里昂热早就对他随便闯进房间有所不满……还一而再再而三地去找他。也亏得精灵一直不吭声，直到第七灵灾结束，各大主城面临的难民和重建问题多得仿佛整片大海翻了个个儿，于里昂热终于在一次令桑克瑞德卧床几天的事故后把他的情况告诉了敏菲利亚。

敏菲利亚对此很不高兴，桑克瑞德知道她在担心，而拂晓的每个人最不乐意的就是让同伴担心。

他没有对于里昂热生气，他现在对当时的自己无比生气，因为他没能解读出于里昂热之于他过分侵入自己私人空间反感的心情。

他对过去的无数个自己恼怒不已，没留意到前方的于里昂热收住了脚步，疑惑和不安的情绪从厚厚的护目镜片后方透了出来。

“归来前夕，我听闻你与陌生的敌人交过手，是否当时……”

“我没事。”桑克瑞德摇摇头，他这才发现自己几乎是狠命在捏着于里昂热，赶紧挣开了精灵。

“噢、到了啊。”

“是的……用餐位已备好，只等你就坐。”

男人四下一望，海豚亭餐厅内的确没有让他感到面熟的女性，倒是一个举止生涩的少女捧着一张点菜单等着他们落座。

“请您按照我订座时选的来上菜就好。”于里昂热说。

“酒也是吗？”

“是的。”

桑克瑞德想大概于里昂热给人印象就是不喝酒的。精灵一如既往来之前就全部安排好了，包括这一桌荤素均衡的菜和光线柔和的蜡烛，唯独座位只有两个，看来桑克瑞德的出现在于里昂热的计划之外。

“多加一张椅子吧。”桑克瑞德提议。

“不必……”

于里昂热若无其事地坐好，刚巧与桑克瑞德面对面。这应该是于里昂热预计要见的人的位子，桑克瑞德别扭地想侧开，结果撞了要上菜的服务员一下，后者看了他一眼。

“您这一桌是两人座。”服务员说，“您这样会让我们不方便上菜。”

“抱歉抱歉。”桑克瑞德笑笑，又坐了回去，小声对于里昂热说，“没关系嘛？我是不是到别的桌子去……”

“最近可好？”于里昂热无视了他的话，在服务员斟酒时问道。

桑克瑞德一愣。

“啊……还不错。这不该是我来问的吗？听说这么久以来你都在沙之家。水晶义勇队那些家伙没找你麻烦吧？”

于里昂热简单解释了下他的结界。

“一段时间后他们发现了结界的秘密，企图打破它。不幸中的万幸，光之战士取回了你们的清白。”

“那家伙在伊修加德达到的高度，改变了很多东西。”

“人们总是怀揣希望，生命的鲜花企盼阳光……恩师之后，敏菲利亚组建拂晓，不是毫无根据地命名。”

提及行踪不明的敏菲利亚，桑克瑞德的脸色阴沉下去。

“她还是不知去向，很不好意思，我想我最好还是不要耽误彼此的时间……”

于里昂热抬起脸来，欲言又止，烛光温软了他一贯寡言少语的清冷轮廓，如果他不是这么皱着眉尖抿着唇角，如果他露出面貌，一定有很多女孩为之倾心而他未来也可以有个安逸依靠的选择。

桑克瑞德咕嘟嘟一口气喝完杯中的酒：“这一杯就当是我给你赔罪，回头你跟约见对象谈学术，我不在场更好些。”

“并非学术，对方擅长的是战斗，尤其在相别之后，他的战力比原先提高许多。”

“喔……真少见，你居然约了战斗家。”桑克瑞德刻意忽视了精灵话语中的男性指代，“在预言和诗文领域造诣足够，准备转行了吗？”

“预言解读再多，对于身边之亲近之人的未来，仍像身处浓雾中央一般看不透……”

于里昂热见对话还在继续，举起杯子轻轻啜了一口。桑克瑞德不习惯他喝这种饮料，考虑着替他喊一份甘菊茶。

“往往惯于对方与自己相伴的生活，有的话不挑明也未必如何，结果霜打雪加……变故丛生。”

“那个人出什么事了么？”

于里昂热点点头，又喝了一口。

“时局动荡，失去联络。直至前不久，才从伊修加德地区传来平安的佳音。”

“我要是能早点拿回通讯珠就可以帮帮你。在那边我结下了不少情报源。”

精灵忽然不说话了，喝下第三口——也是很大一口酒。桑克瑞德笑着敲敲桌面：“别太郁闷，这不像你。他不是马上就来见你了嘛。说起来，怎么还没到……”

“他已经到了。”

“嗯？”

桑克瑞德一扭头，正瞧见光之战士远远地跟他们招手。

——居然是光之战士。他竟没有想到——是了，久无消息、擅长战斗，男性……拂晓上下谁不想再见他一面呢。

“我刚刚找到了那个失踪的精灵。”光之战士高高兴兴地跑过来，张口就说。

“啊啊，实在有点抱歉，我没能问出什么来……”

光之战士奇怪地看着桑克瑞德：“你也参与了调查？这事儿不是只有我一个人负责嘛？”

“哎？”

“于里昂热说他找你有事，而且这个案子很简单的，就是……”

“阁、阁下……”

桑克瑞德听见于里昂热着急地意图插话，但光之战士手一挥，兴奋地说着：“让我讲完，其实就是那个精灵想跟莉赛特小姐求婚，然后中间出了点小差错，吓得他跑到上层甲板的角落里哭了半天。超简单对不对？根本不需要你出手。”

“等等，你刚刚说‘不需要’？”

“对啊。”

“可是阿尔菲诺大人的确讲过每个冒险者拿到的情报都不一样，让我来甄别？”

光之战士看上去比桑克瑞德还要不明所以。

“什么甄别情报，他们不是单纯来占卜而已嘛？最开始我是想邀请你来的，结果阿尔菲诺说于里昂热约了你——”

“阁下。”

于里昂热抬高了声音。

“那两位后来如何了？”

“哦哦，当然是同意啦，你真该看看当时的场面，我都被感染了……”

“愿十二神赐福。”

“他们会很美满的。啊，我是不是打扰你们啦？”

桑克瑞德感觉自己的喉咙被酒堵住了。

“我也许该走了。”他嘶哑地说。

“没没没，坐好，慢聊。我走啦。”

光之战士一蹦就跳了老远，留下两人在尴尬的沉默中互望了一眼。

“……好吧，到底怎么搞的？”

于里昂热交叠着手指，低下头。

“我……拜托阿尔菲诺大人请你出来。”

“但你之前说‘她们的占卜中有我希望获得的东西’。”

“是的。”

桑克瑞德瞪着他。精灵学会说谎了吗？他所知道的于里昂热，老实得就像一定会乖乖落地的果实。

“阿尔菲诺大人说的是……罢了，你们俩联合起来开我玩笑？”

“我并未想要开你的玩笑。我只是……找不到合适的理由……我清楚你还在操心别的许多事情。”

桑克瑞德惊恐地看到精灵的脸在发红。他第一反应是于里昂热是不是生病了，然后才想起来精灵喝了一大杯酒。

“我给你叫一壶茶。”

“不。”精灵压住了他的手，动作快得好像他不是个秘术师而是修炼了双剑士。

“如果你想获得恋爱的建议，大可直接问。”桑克瑞德真的不太舒服了，他想抽开手，却被于里昂热抓得更紧，那只手由于使劲而透出了先前被桑克瑞德攥下的痕迹，手心还略微冒汗，“虽说我也给不了更深一层的建议就对了，我跟她们的关系，你很清楚。”

“占卜……”

“啊？”

“我想要得到，与你的占卜结果。”

“哈？”

餐厅里好几对目光都投向他俩这桌，桑克瑞德赶忙压低了声音。

“因为我……不知还有没有机会。乌尔达哈一别……我以为永远都失去了这个机会。”

“你喝多了，于里昂热。”桑克瑞德高喊着服务员拿甘菊茶过来，“要么就是病了。回去我给你找雅·修特拉。”

“我是否……让你生气？”

“没有。”

桑克瑞德几乎要委顿在椅子里。

“我只是没消化掉你说的事情。”

“你不接受也理所当然……”

“接、接受？”

“……毕竟你与女性的来往自如，有的话实难开口……”

人族的眼睛瞪大了，在被闪电劈过似的空白脑海里苦苦找寻一句质疑，尽管他根本不想去质疑，假如于里昂热说的是他曾经想要得到的回应的话。

“你处理我的约会安排比我本人还要厉害，我才觉得是我自己是个小丑。”

“如果那能使你高兴起来……”

仿佛有一百二十个穆恩布瑞达正把他绑在柱子上用斧子柄狂揍，敲得桑克瑞德脑壳疼。

“经过第七灵灾后你的行为……我判断在从被无影凭依——抱歉。”于里昂热见他面色发青，立刻噤声。

“……你接着说。”

桑克瑞德看了眼精灵还抓着他的手，烛光让那些手指显得格外修长。

“——解放之后，你需要那些来……舒缓压力。”

对了，好像也是那之后，于里昂热对他变本加厉的约会量采取了明显的纵容态度，甚至替他挡下了好几个纠缠的女性。

“只是……太过火的话，难免带来不良的后果……”

“所以才找了芙·拉敏？”

“她与你也是旧识，有着慈母的包容……”

“……喔。”原来是这样。男人捂着额头。

服务员给他们端上了茶壶和干净的杯子，但于里昂热倒的却是酒。

“你拿错了。”桑克瑞德夺下那瓶酒，“吃东西，别空腹喝。”

精灵拿起了刀子，但餐刀被晾在了一边，因为他还握着桑克瑞德的手。

“我不走了，你放开吧。”

“……”

桑克瑞德紧紧盯着对方，盘算是不是能把精灵的话当真。他显然喝多了，尤其是空腹喝酒，效果加倍。

“请认真对待我所说的话。”

于里昂热忽然说。

“即便酒水会使头脑混乱，我所说的却绝非戏言。”

“……我还宁可是戏言了。”

桑克瑞德苦闷地回答，动手帮他切开肉排，自己也搅弄了下盘子里的菜。

他好不容易才决定远离的人，这变化来得不比天气和翻书慢。

“是么……对不起。或许我还是不应说出来……”

“什么？”他差点跳起来，餐厅里的人第二次不满地望向他们。

“那回……第七灵灾后、你被难民击伤，我告知敏菲利亚你的情况，是我自作主张。我想你是不愿让她知晓的……你似乎，相当恼怒。”

“那当然，我以为你不乐意让我去你那儿。”

说完桑克瑞德意识到了什么。

“……啊。”

“……”

他们同时进入一种各自反省的状态。至少桑克瑞德整个人都乱七八糟的。他急急塞了几口食物，然后又急急塞了一口酒给自己壮胆。

“我没生你的气。”

“凭我对你的了解……兴许你是误会了什么……”

“恐怕你是太了解了。”

“正由于这种自负。”于里昂热少有地、语带沮丧地摆弄着面前的两个杯子，“我亦认为自己这个心情……不能说穿道明。”

“我想自负的是我，用那种方式去试探，我也有错。”桑克瑞德终于抢下了他的酒杯，换成甘菊茶，“你不能再喝酒了——”

于里昂热的眼神就这么朦胧起来。

“……我委托了阿尔菲诺大人……差点就没能传达过去，幸好你回来了……”

“喂？”

桑克瑞德接住了精灵的肩膀，避免他直接一头砸进没吃完的饭菜里。

“三杯倒么……”人族叹了口气，一只手固定住精灵，同时拉近椅子，让对方靠在自己身上。

“听说有心事的人特别容易喝醉。”

光之战士冷不防从一边冒了出来，这个拉拉菲尔族很容易让人忽略。

“你从什么时候开始听的？”

“我不用听。”光之战士耸耸肩，“他喜欢你，就这样。”

“……阿尔菲诺大人也知道吗？”

“刚刚跟他通过话了，至少他知道于里昂热为什么要约你。”

桑克瑞德无奈地想戳这个拉拉菲尔族。

“你不想让他再体会一次失去了才后悔的痛苦吧？”

光之战士才是想戳他的那一个，搁下结论后又离开了。

桑克瑞德由着对方走远，将于里昂热的兜帽拉低了一些。

他竟然认为于里昂热在撒谎。然而种种迹象都指向了一种结果，在他还忙着给自己的死胡同筑起高墙的时候。

让素来内敛的精灵踏出第一步，得有多难啊。

像是被哪个神催促，桑克瑞德对着精灵的头顶轻声许诺。

“不会了。”

他感到精灵寻找着的小动作，顺着对方的摸索回握了过去。

这一次他没有迟疑。

等精灵酒醒，再邀他做一次占卜吧。

END.


	8. 5次桑克瑞德上错床，1次没有

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 每个CP都该有的5+1  
时间线涵盖1.0-3.3

【1】

于里昂热刚从北洋萨雷安本国抵达乌尔达哈那天，桑克瑞德正在北萨纳兰随同劳班追捕两个私通蜥蜴人贩卖军火的逃犯。这个案子他们俩携手调查了将近一个星期，由于任务的机密性青年在期间完全没有联络过敏菲利亚，所以接待的工作是由敏菲利亚代劳的。

“真是不好意思，现在几个成员都在外面忙……连雅·修特拉都空闲不下来。”敏菲利亚引着刚下船的精灵走进十二迹调查会的总部，让留守的成员拿来茶具，“自打天空出现红月，三个主城都陆续出现了不同程度的混乱，所以救世诗盟分布在各个主城的观察者也都非常忙……光是乌尔达哈这里，趁乱偷运军火和里通外敌、倒卖粮食和欺行霸市的案件发生率就高了很多。”敏菲利亚摊了摊手，脸上满是焦虑和一小部分无奈，对于一个年仅22岁、才是美丽人生刚起步的姑娘来说，她要担心的事情远远超出了正常人，“所以……由于十二迹调查会的成员也都回到了总部这边，你可能得先在桑克瑞德的屋子里暂时住几天。”

于里昂热挑起眉毛：“这本不妨事……但桑克瑞德并非十二迹调查会的组成，为何会在这里留有住所？”

“他啊——像个老爹一样。”敏菲利亚笑笑，“毕竟十二迹调查会一活跃起来，就妨碍到了很多人和势力。”

“我明白了。”

“我听说你跟他原本是认识的……应该不会不方便吧？”

“无需担心。”

“那好，我先带你过去……把行礼放进去吧。”敏菲利亚瞥了眼于里昂热看上去不过一个板凳面那么大的包裹，提起来还叮咚作响，“——还想说他的房间可能有点挤，现在似乎没什么问题。”

她带着于里昂热穿过奇装异服的冒险者们聚集的大厅，经过长长的走廊，推开一扇房间木门后倒退了几步。

“我想我不太适合进去……”她面对精灵疑惑的目光解释道，“有一次我不小心，撞见他没穿衣服。”

“当时房中可否还有他人？”于里昂热意外地冷静。

“这倒没有，不过我来得明显不是时候。他总有些不想别人打扰的时刻。”

“那为何，容许我与他同住？”

敏菲利亚歪着头想了想。

“撇开我们缺少空房间，还有你们是旧识可能互相了解得多一点不说……其他的，大概是直觉？”

于里昂热不再直接作答，谢过敏菲利亚后提着他的小包裹进了房间。

是夜桑克瑞德结束了他跟劳班的合作回到十二迹调查会的总部时，敏菲利亚恰好动身前往利姆萨·罗敏萨与雅·修特拉见面。他透过通讯珠简单地报了个平安，但由于案件的内容属于机密就没在通讯珠中细说，匆匆挂断了信号。

人类向来对未知的一切怀有天生的恐惧，随着卫月距离大地愈来愈近，无数灭世论、投机倒把乃至通敌卖国等等等等如同逃出七狱的魑魅，肆意横行。即便桑克瑞德和其他救世诗盟的成员受路易索瓦的引导一直以光明和希望为信条，直接面对人心的黑暗也会给他们自己带来阴影。这些天娜娜莫陛下脸上挥之不去的忧愁让桑克瑞德自己都不知如何安慰，还有敏菲利亚在人前不表、转身便黯淡下去的神情同样在他心头压下一块重石；偶尔能跟总是阳光四射的伊达碰面时，显然她已经疲劳不堪，幸好帕帕力莫还陪着她……至于雅·修特拉，怪不得她不断重申自己永远二十三岁，桑克瑞德曾经不客气地指出如果她还是这么皱着眉头，那她脸上将提早出现代替猫胡须的皱纹，结果被对方狠狠地用幻术师的石头砸了个肿包。

他把和女王护卫队一同宿营时随身带的背包从肩上摘下来，仿佛卸去一套厚重的铠甲，喘了口气后走到自己房间门前。

说起来……路易索瓦大师因为两位孙辈双子而临时回北洋本国也有好些天了，不知他到那边去以后有没有见到那个精灵。桑克瑞德想起他离开北洋本国前，个头才堪堪长得跟自己差不多高、总是抱着一叠大部头埋头不理人的于里昂热，算算起来那家伙也该从魔法大学毕业出来了？有穆恩布瑞达在一旁照顾，即便还是老样子没朋友，估计过得不会差。

于里昂热一直呆在本国的话，艾欧泽亚再怎么天翻地覆，也不会给他造成多少影响……桑克瑞德多少都放心了点，推开门把包裹随手一扔，眼睛一闭就倒在床铺上。

过了两秒钟他跳了起来，单手剑已经防御性地横在胸前。

“谁？”

“……是我。”

一个高个子精灵端着盏小灯，似乎刚从椅子上站起来。桑克瑞德还来不及骂自己疏于防范，对着那个精灵眨了下眼睛，又眨了一下。

“你——”一口名字卡在喉咙里没发出来。

“于里昂热·奥居雷。许久不见……桑克瑞德。”

“你说你是谁？”

“……”

精灵慢慢走近了几步，像是比起自己解释，还不如让桑克瑞德看得更清楚点。

“距离我们上回相见，或许不过两年……”

“不，我是说——”桑克瑞德不由得惊讶得声音发尖，“——你怎么长得这么高……不对，为什么你在这里？！”

于里昂热抿了抿嘴唇，精灵族的成长期本来就比人类来得晚，不过他不准备详细说明这个。

“我随恩师一道前来，为的是彻查卫月的真相……以及完全解读梅萨亚的预言。”

“我是说，我的房间？”

于里昂热退回他一开始就安静坐着的桌边放好台灯，弯腰拿起他的魔导器和包袱。

“我去沙之都旅馆便可，你先好好休息。”

“等等等一会。我不是说不让你在这里！”桑克瑞德被突然出现又突然要走的于里昂热弄乱了阵脚，一时还没想起来他的剑仍旧挡在胸前，“你要住这里吗？”

“是否有所不便？”

“没有没有……不、不对……哎呀我也不晓得怎么说……”

“如果你要带女性回来共度春宵……我可以离开。”

“——谁跟你说我要带女人回来？”

“那么，试问你因何而慌乱？诚然我有我的私心，救世诗盟主要成员居无定所，十二迹调查会的资源相对集中，乌尔达哈又刚有伊弗利特现世，我在这里远比前往其他城市来得便利。但若我打扰了你的私生活……”

“你没有。”桑克瑞德疲倦地说，他很好奇自己为什么不去睡觉而跟这个总是有理有据的精灵拌嘴，“好吧，我不知道你要来，这么多天了我也没跟敏菲利亚联系，她刚刚好像忘了跟我说你的事。”

青年放下单手剑，环顾四周。他的房间称不上杂乱，却因为他的职业和工作需要而存放着一些武器与应急物品，缺少生活气息以及……印象中精灵喜欢看书，他这里可没几本书能看。

“你看，我也没怎么收拾，不晓得你能不能住得惯。”

“请安心，我亦并非对住所挑三拣四。现今艾欧泽亚面临大敌，条件苛刻……我会尽力适应。”

“要是我早知道你在这里，好歹我会把它弄得舒服点。”桑克瑞德小心地看了看自己收着一些药品的柜子，“我就是……一下子没习惯屋子里多了个人。不好意思啊。”

“你可以当我不存在。”

“哎？”

于里昂热坐了下来，交叠着手，配合隐藏着他眼神的护目镜，远远看起来冷漠，但语气却像山石中流出的清泉。

“我已经习惯……降低存在感而不打扰他人。”

桑克瑞德奇怪地望着他：“那不会很难受吗？”

“并非如此，互不干扰，反而能给自己和他人带来良好的生活与学习环境。”

“好了好了，我想老师他带你来这里，不是为了让你降低存在感的。”桑克瑞德摆摆手，“你要还是老样子，不如回北洋去。”

“……”

“光是一个人闷头闷脑，是解决不了艾欧泽亚的危机的。刚好，就从同宿开始学着跟其他同伴来往吧。”

他也不看精灵的反应，把自己用过的那套丢到地上后拉开橱柜找出一套备用的被褥铺到床上，自己就着旧的一套在地板上做了个窝，随意地蹬开衣裤装备就蜷了进去，紧绷的神经顿时松懈下来。

一觉睡得连洗澡都忘得一干二净的桑克瑞德完全不知道于里昂热盯着他的背影看了大半个小时，就为了思考以后该怎么办。

【2】

冒险者试图把桑克瑞德从魔导机甲上拽下来——体型差的关系，他能把这个青年装进魔导机甲已经差点掉了他自己的小命。

“我需要帮忙……没力气了。”他求助地看看拂晓一家，女性们不约而同地让开了位置，盯着于里昂热的目光束全是意味深长。

精灵面不改色地迎上去，对着那身漆黑的袍子皱起眉，先伸出手按了按，意识到青年现在不适合马上脱掉这一身，只得勉强将他抱起来。

“趁着其他人没看到，赶紧带他回沙之家……雅·修特拉，桑克瑞德的治疗就拜托……”

敏菲利亚的话还没说完，于里昂热已经先行传送走了，这让拂晓血盟的首领瞪大了眼。

“他要到哪里去？沙之家没有直接传送的以太水晶啊。”

“算上坐船的距离，其实去地平关相对快一点。”雅·修特拉“嗤”地笑起来，同样发动了传送魔法，“其实桑克瑞德的治疗应该不用我去多手，不过我还是看看吧……”

嘴上是那么说，猫魅族还是在到了地平关后选择徒步前往沙之家。桑克瑞德在被凭依以后于里昂热显得比原本更加沉默，她知道那个精灵得花上点时间检查青年有没有哪里出问题，虽然精灵似乎并不清楚自己为什么会这样。

地平关的空气一如往日干燥，长长的索道恰好挡住了黄昏湾的水汽，在接近海边的入口才变得些微湿润。雅·修特拉仰起脸看了看黄昏湾的雕像，被不受战火动摇的日头晃了眼睛。

“两个小时够不够你看清楚呢，于里昂热？”雅·修特拉低声自语，“那不再是无影了，是桑克瑞德啊。”

她估计了下时间，进入沙之家后径直往桑克瑞德的房间走，但在开门的一瞬间对着空空如也的屋子发了会愣。

“……不会吧？你这就……”

她迅速转身，正撞上手中拿着两个瓶子的于里昂热。

“请问有什么事吗？”

雅·修特拉哼了一声：“人呢？”

“在我的房间里……我过来拿可以为他替换的衣服。”

“你不觉得，我想问的是为什么他不在自己房间里吗？”

“我检查过他的情况，判断假如让他回自己房间，我们拿取可供治疗的药品就要走较远的路程。”

雅·修特拉斟酌了几秒钟，想想还是不去计较为什么在第七灵灾后本就缩了水的沙之家会有“较远的路程”。

“——所以我便决定让他暂时到我的房间里，毕竟那边有更多调整以太的药。”

“好吧，”猫魅族让步了，观察着精灵的表情问出下一句，“那他情况？”

“外伤都已包扎完毕……但是体质或许受此影响，会留下点后遗症。”于里昂热脸上没有任何破绽，快速取出一套白色的亚麻质地衬衫跟一些绷带，“考虑到外伤的愈合程度，宽松些的衣服更合适点。”

雅·修特拉跟着精灵前往对方的房间，张了张嘴一句你怎么知道那里有这种衣服没问出来。作为拂晓血盟成员里为数不多的男性，桑克瑞德是他们之中行踪最诡异的一个，除了外出刺探情报和勾搭女性，很多时候他都不知去向。实际上伊达、帕帕力莫和于里昂热，或多或少都有自己不对外明说的秘密，而桑克瑞德虽然没有那种足以改变人生的隐秘故事，对外也是一副毫无保留连掩盖的面具或者眼镜都不用的模样，但他一把嘴巴闭紧，能撬开的人大概两个手指就能数完。桑克瑞德的房门就跟他本人的嘴巴一样紧，连敏菲利亚都不会随便进去……雅·修特拉盯住于里昂热的背影，想从中看出点什么线索来，可是于里昂热的肩膀除了手中拿着药物和衣服以外，连绷紧的角度都没有一丝丝变化。

雅·修特拉开始怀疑自己对他们俩一些微妙关系的推测是否属于捕风捉影时，于里昂热低头看着沉睡青年的侧脸让她打消了这个念头。

“……很担心吗？”猫魅族忍不住开口问。

于里昂热微微点点头：“作为同伴，这是必然的……而且，敏菲利亚也那么难过……我从未见过她那样伤心大喊。”

“他们两个就像亲人一样，当然，你见过敏菲利亚抱怨桑克瑞德有时候罗嗦得像个老爹吗？”

出乎她的意料，于里昂热竟然又点了点头。

“哦呀，那还真是……不对，等一等——于里昂热，你看着我，我问你。”

精灵向她投来疑惑的视线。

“只是因为同伴而担心吗？”

“……还有别的理由么，雅·修特拉。”

她头痛地按着额角：“有没有别的理由，你比我清楚啊。”

“我太无知……请恕我冒犯，我并不知道你言下之意。”

雅·修特拉没能对上话，因为于里昂热掀开青年的被子看了看包扎起来的伤口没有渗血，随后将叠起来的衬衫放在床头。

“光之战士下手真不客气。”她讥讽道，却不是责怪他们的英雄。

“不，考虑到当时是无影在控制……一切都是未知。他还能躺在这里，想必是海德林对我们的眷顾。”

“是吗？”

“我相信是的。”

倒不是不相信海德林会眷顾一介普通人，只是精灵挑选的大范围的人称指代，让雅·修特拉心里着急起来。

这时桑克瑞德忽然动了动，好像在沉眠中尝试翻身，于里昂热眼疾手快地摁住了他的肩窝：“还不行，桑克瑞德。你这样会让伤口开裂。”

青年咕哝了几声，拧着眉头沉寂下去。

“噩梦迎来终结……”于里昂热吁了口气，“他在确认自己的身体主控权。”

“你可真清楚。”

“……敏菲利亚拜托我调查过无影的手段，我才能据此推断。”

“噢——是敏菲利亚拜托的啊。”

于里昂热不再正面迎击雅·修特拉的试探，转而走到桌边挑选药剂。猫魅族同样放弃了这种擦边球，直截了当地问：“他醒了以后，肯定会吵着要回自己屋里，到时候你怎么办？”

“若他恢复得好，回去也罢。”

“但他不仅仅是醒过来就没事了的，于里昂热。”

精灵的手停在半空。

“以他的性格，要面对什么……你很清楚。”

“我——”

“到那时候，你会让他一个人去承受吗？”

猫魅族抱着双臂，在看向桑克瑞德时恨不得照那张脸来上一巴掌。她责怪不了于里昂热，因为精灵的个性使然……但桑克瑞德可是号称情场高手的人，在自己的问题上却总像个长不大的小孩——于里昂热不明白，桑克瑞德不确定，于是对女性的信手拈来的青年，在最后一次出发调查无影前，跑到雅·修特拉驻扎的海之都拉着她喝了半天闷酒，说的全是些支支吾吾的傻话。

这次幸好是救回来了，可救回来以后呢？

桑克瑞德要去接受的……每个人都会告诉他不是他的责任的事实……谁能真正拉他一把呢。

于里昂热和雅·修特拉同时叹起了气，这次雅·修特拉感到吃惊，精灵不常叹气来着。

“——还盼……他能醒来，然后至少恢复健康……这是当前，我会竭尽所能的事……”

“这种事我也会尽全力，可——”

“雅，请先……让我一个人静一静。”

猫魅族立刻咬住舌头。她知道自己越界了，桑克瑞德不会乐意她涉足其中，在感情上内敛到可谓木讷的精灵更是如此。她慢慢地走到房间门口，回头看了看精灵，后者侧着脑袋，难得地有些稚气。

“有什么需要帮忙的话，尽管叫我。”雅·修特拉平静地说道，“——作为同伴，我们一直都在。”

【3】

接到石绿湖温泉邀请券的那天，敏菲利亚笑眯眯地向大家宣布放假三天。

“刚好也赶上女儿节，各主城都加强了警备。提督让我们玩个开心。”敏菲利亚说，“刚好，也为了让夕月感受一下艾欧泽亚的美丽风景。”

被提及的夕月扬起脸：“不介意的话，我的几位同伴，是否也能……”

“那是自然，记得叫上那几个小朋友。”

“哦嚯，石绿湖可是个好地方。”桑克瑞德兴致盎然地补充，“泡温泉，赏美景，喝美酒，与美人——”

夕月毫不留情地甩出一把忍刀，示意桑克瑞德不要继续偷偷接近，换来几个拂晓成员的偷笑。

“于里昂热也一块来吧？”桑克瑞德早就习惯了这种结果，自然地转向一旁的精灵。

“拉姆的数据，我还……”

“好啦，来吧。”青年推了推精灵的背，像个好哥们那样，“机会难得，你老是缺席可不行。”

于里昂热稍稍拉开了些他们两个的距离，正要回绝，敏菲利亚就插了进来：“去吧，于里昂热。我们好像都没跟你一起出去休假过，别让自己太累。”

不知出于什么想法，于里昂热的第二眼看向了雅·修特拉，而后者微笑着别开了脸。

“就这么决定啦！我数数看……”伊达欢呼着，“总共几个人啊，帕帕力莫？”

“你问我，我哪知道？”

结果整个拂晓加上多玛的一部分难民，浩浩荡荡三十几号人让石绿湖的水位上升了两个节点。当他们同时进入温泉时，水温都变烫了不少。欢快的氛围让于里昂热亦不由得露出笑意——但他拒绝进温泉，理由是白天不泡澡……就在伊达趁着精灵不防备，差点成功地把他推进池子里时，桑克瑞德拦住了她。

“别勉强他。”桑克瑞德说。

“你评评理，他这算什么理由啦！”

“他只是不愿意摘帽子而已，你又不是第一天认识他。”

桑克瑞德拽走了气鼓鼓的伊达还给帕帕力莫，自己沉进池中，让温泉水没过半张脸，咕嘟嘟地吐着泡泡，以为这样就没人注意得到他锁定在精灵身上的目光。

他也不知道当他带走伊达背对着于里昂热时，精灵对他身上在被帝国俘获时留下的疤痕神色复杂。

雅·修特拉欲言又止，甩甩尾巴游到敏菲利亚身旁，好像什么都没看见。

傍晚时分，鉴于休息室的餐厅实在塞不下这么多人，泡得头晕脑胀的众人在石绿湖营地里开了顿篝火野餐，用铁锅把钓上来的鳟鱼和在石头边挖到的牡蛎炖成浓汤。桑克瑞德和帕帕力莫在捕鱼的时候恰好遇到前来营地补充物资的行商人，从陆行鸟货车里搬了三箱冻雾鸡尾酒。

这三箱酒在他们之中引发了一场大灾难，不仅拂晓和多玛人，同在营地中休养的布拉乌吉巴尔和奥斯特西格也被卷了进来——在桑克瑞德的组织下，能喝酒的人把那些饮料扫了个干干净净，随之而来的是洪潮般的胡言乱语、唱歌跳舞、脱衣甩裤……一切人类能做到的酒后乱象，除了当场约炮以外都来了一轮。而造成这场混乱的桑克瑞德自己也通红着脸，手持一个空瓶子配合士兵嘶吼黑涡团军歌的节拍敲打着铁锅。

他迷瞪的双眼找到了角落里的于里昂热：“喂，你也来唱一首吧，于里昂热。”

精灵只是抿起嘴，款款道了一句“请勿过量饮酒，对身体不好”便离开了篝火，把桑克瑞德那声“萨雷安的随便什么歌都好啊那不是很擅长嘛”抛在身后。

夜晚的石绿湖温泉蒸着碧色水汽，名副其实。于里昂热四下望望，确认没有其他人后选了个有石头遮掩的小池子，褪去衣物滑进温泉水中。

比白天要安静的池水包裹起精灵瘦削的躯体，一直漫过双肩，带来无差别的安抚。不愧是休养胜地，于里昂热靠上石头，眺望高悬于码头方向的弯月，感觉繁复的思绪都随水趋于舒缓。

桑克瑞德浮夸的声音从远处传来敲击着精灵的耳膜，于里昂热苦恼地摇了摇头。帝国南方堡一战后，桑克瑞德的行为越发幼稚，他曾在萨雷安晋升为贤人、第七灵灾前后的活跃与精干仿佛都被南方堡的大火烧毁殆尽。雅·修特拉一度担心他走不出沙之家造袭的自责感，而现在他似乎根本不存在那种问题——约会的范围越来越大，闲下来的言行越来越不稳重，不管怎么看都只是个劫后余生享乐天地的毛头小子，连暂时处理不了的约会都随手丢给于里昂热来处理。

但于里昂热敏锐地感知到了青年的不对劲。原本他还会在遇到一些麻烦的小伤口后寻求于里昂热帮助，会在夜里轻手轻脚地打开房门，用通讯珠喊来精灵委托他搭把手换个药，而今那扇房门对谁都关得死紧。在转身离开人群时，在从摩杜纳回到沙之家时，空虚与沉痛才在那双琥珀色眼睛里一闪而过，然后被更明亮的笑容和更浮躁的措辞代替。

精灵往水中潜得更深了点，仅留下一双护目镜浮在水面上。闭气了十几秒后，他咕地吐出一串水泡，看着它们一个个轻巧地碎裂，好像这样就能排解掉他看不透那个青年的愁闷。

营地的吵闹渐渐被哈欠与晚安声压下去时于里昂热才从温泉中起身，擦干净水迹换好长袍后走回休息室——然后他发现，自己回不去房间了。

他的房间，更准确来说是他的床铺上，全是人。

两个鲁加族士兵显然会占满床面便相拥着在地上打着呼噜；伊达与帕帕力莫还保持着拳脚互殴的姿势，被褥在伊达身下皱成一团，可以想见他们入睡前经历过怎样的例行公事。床尾处是白发的猫魅族——雅·修特拉也喝了酒？于里昂热想都不敢想——和敏菲利亚，幸好她俩的睡姿还保持着淑女风范，并排挨着。而床中间，占据了三分之一空间的，是脖子上挂着帕帕力莫的小短腿、蜷缩起来的桑克瑞德。

于里昂热考虑了几秒，跨过鲁加族士兵，拍了拍桑克瑞德的肩膀。

“桑克瑞德。”他用不会吵醒其他人的音量说，“请醒一醒……你最好回自己房间睡。”

“——不不不不，不能再喝了啊于里昂热……”

精灵停下手，为青年无端的梦呓而困惑。

“我没有喝酒……你喝多了，请醒一醒？”

桑克瑞德鼓起嘴翻了个身，完全没有要搭理的意思，甚至打了个满是酒气的嗝。

于里昂热估计他要是把伊达压着的被褥撤走一定会惊醒对方，决定再找两床被子给几个人都盖上。

当他再次回房时，桑克瑞德已经坐起来了。

“给我吧。”

青年跨过地上的两个人形接过精灵怀中的被褥，分别给几个同伴盖好。此时他的神情淡漠，一点都不像是喝多了的样子。

“……你是继续在这里休息，或者回房好点……宿醉后的头痛感将十分难受，我会给你们准备一点——”

“行了，你去我那边睡吧。”桑克瑞德打断他，“不好意思，刚才他们都喝多了，大家恍恍惚惚就全往你这里来，我一下子也没注意到。”

“不妨事。”

桑克瑞德搔搔后脑，一股有话要说却说不出的踟躇味：“那……那你也休息吧，洗过澡了？”

“是的。”

“于里昂热，我……哎——”

青年踏前了一步，不留神左脚绊了右脚，他踉跄着要避开两个鲁加族，手刚伸出去保持平衡就被于里昂热拉稳了。

“噢噢，抱歉……”

桑克瑞德尴尬地说着，他们似乎从未这么脸对脸地靠近过，白色的头发尖正擦过精灵的下巴，一身的酒气向精灵迎面扑来。要在以往、放在旁人身上，于里昂热会对这种味道退避三舍，但眼下他正被桑克瑞德牢牢反握着手。

于里昂热觉得有点口干舌燥：“桑克瑞德……是否有话要问？”

青年呆立了片刻，忽然松手让开距离。

“……我房里没放什么见不得人的东西，所以你就在那过夜，可以吧？今天一天也挺累的。”

“比起挂心这一点，我想你应该马上躺下，桑克瑞德。现在你的脸仿佛熟透的晶亮苹果一般，我可以猜到你喝了多少。”

“不是喝多喝少……唉，没啥。”

于里昂热等着他磨磨蹭蹭地睡回去，一种假如他不离开这个房间青年就不会闭眼的奇怪想法冒出脑海，促使精灵退出了屋里。

他走到预定给桑克瑞德的屋子门前站了很久。

天亮时谁也不晓得于里昂热后来又回到自己房中，坐在一角一边听着桑克瑞德在睡梦中不太稳当的呼吸，一边头脑空白地发了一夜的呆，哪怕他尝试去回忆背诵过的预言诗也无济于事。

【4】

这不是于里昂热第一次替桑克瑞德处理没能安排得过来的约会了，他相信这也不会是最后一次，就算他交代了一句“好自为之”，桑克瑞德的约会对象仍旧有增无减。

雅·修特拉每每遇到于里昂热跟前来沙之家寻访桑克瑞德的女性都同情地咂咂嘴，却总是神秘莫测地微笑着不去解答于里昂热的疑问。

直到穆恩布瑞达从北洋远道而来，事情才开始往难以控制的方向发展。

就像持续了数月之久的暴风雨被太阳劈开厚厚的积云、失去肆虐的基本而不得不兵败山倒一样，桑克瑞德在穆恩布瑞达抱住于里昂热的那一刻，忽然笑得非常开心，同时有种释然的意味。

风和日丽也好，桑克瑞德如此认为，天气和光线都合适，人就可以看清很多东西。

他使了点小手段，让同时交往的几个女性互相知晓了彼此的存在，然后不出所料地在同一天同一地点找到他。那真是一场海啸，不过很快就结束了。桑克瑞德擅长平衡每一个女性之间的情感，当她们获知自己不是那个唯一，再回想起过去的种种，马上就明白桑克瑞德给她们的仅是剥开外壳后什么也不剩的虚无情话而已。

“你选的女人都不傻。”雅·修特拉冷眼看着桑克瑞德总算从女难中脱身，“但不意味着你不是个混蛋。”

“是啊，我是。”

桑克瑞德苦笑起来，垂下脑袋。

“有的游戏……该结束了。”

“跟谁的？跟于里昂热吗？”

“跟谁都好。”

他看出雅·修特拉真的生气了。她生气起来反而不会动用武力。

“我告诉你，于里昂热他——”

“别说了，雅。我是个混蛋啊。”

青年高声笑着离开沙之家，到乌尔达哈的集市买来几件好酒。考虑到自己没走太远，他在大以太水晶前选了地平关作为传送点回去。

以太的光辉包裹着他又散去时，映入眼帘的却非地平关。

桑克瑞德险些把酒箱掉到地上。他着陆的地方被一叠叠书籍资料环绕，橙黄的灯光与以太水晶的浅蓝交织，而桑克瑞德的脚下——是莫名其妙的柔软。

他定了定神，认出这是于里昂热的卧室。

“……我怎么会在这里出来？”

“意外的客人——”手里书还没来得及放下的于里昂热显得同样不可思议，“照理说，这个小型以太水晶并未连接到传送网之中才是。”

“哈？”

桑克瑞德赶忙从精灵的床上跳下来，为他不小心踩脏了床单而道歉，想给于里昂热拍干净那些灰尘却发觉上头的鞋印子必须得用水洗，只得再附加两声抱歉。

“没关系，回头我会洗净……这也有我的责任，原本这颗以太水晶不该进入传送网，仅是一个研究偏属性以太的媒介罢了。”

“跟穆恩布瑞达的研究吗？”

于里昂热点点头：“上午时我们在探讨白水晶和偏属性以太的契合度，这一个是从仓库中找出来的旧物，早就被废弃了。以太传送时需要使用人的意念指引……不是知道这颗水晶的人是不会传错至此的。”

“我可没在传送的时候想你啊。”

听到桑克瑞德的话，于里昂热蹙起了眉毛。

“我随口开个玩笑，别当真。这是意外吧，我也不晓得有这么个东西。”桑克瑞德赶忙改口，重新搬起了他的酒箱，“建议你重新检查一次它的连接网，不然有别人传错就糟了。”

“我会的。”

“穆恩布瑞达呢？”

“她说晚间有人约她喝酒……先行去用晚餐了。”

于里昂热扫了一眼青年臂膀上的箱子。

“约她的人，是你？”

“啊，没错。”青年爽快地回答，向房门走了几步，“传送到你这里还挺省事，免得我得从地平关跑回来。”

“桑克瑞德，穆恩布瑞达的酒量非常好……”

于里昂热在桑克瑞德身后小声地说着，其中的犹豫教青年驻足，歪过头来。

“放心吧，我没别的意思，只是既然她远道而来，大家又很忙，不简单喝一晚庆祝下说不过去啊。”

“我不是怀疑你去与她搭讪……”

“那你要加入吗，穆恩布瑞达好不容易来一趟，多陪陪她？”

青年冷冷的提问刀子似地扎了于里昂热一把。

“……我今晚要继续处理这颗水晶，这是我与她约好的。”

“好。”

桑克瑞德扛着箱子扔下精灵径自出了房间，脚尖一挑熟练地带上木门阻隔掉于里昂热的视线。

他过了很久才知道于里昂热在放置那颗古旧的以太水晶时，心中的确抱有过“说不定桑克瑞德一不留神就传送来了”的假设。而在他徘徊于地脉期间，于里昂热重新将这颗以太水晶摆上了床头。

【5】

“这点小伤不算什么。”

桑克瑞德没想让自己的状况打搅到光之战士取得演习胜利后的喜悦，留下欢呼雀跃的人群信步走开。

但他没走出多远，腹部和背上的剧痛就再次蔓延开来。

“咕……那个大块头的锤子，真不愧是夺去了不少冒险者性命的武器啊。”

碍于左眼的死角，好几次他都差点躲不开那颗骨锤的攻击，幸亏无铭足够坚硬，看来下次再到骨颌族那里拜访，他得好好感谢一下赠予无铭的讲故事他们。

他扶住一棵树，可长期伫立在雪地里的树干冰冷得连他的身体都要冻结。估摸着自己还处在光之战士可以看得到的范围内，桑克瑞德咬了咬牙，加紧步伐继续往前。

但……不能使用以太，他能到哪里去？

即便要到巨龙首营地，路程也不算短，期间还有来回寻食的野兽出没，以他现在的状况，再来几次战斗可能会吃不消。

一步一塌陷的雪地增加了桑克瑞德的体力消耗，最终他在快要抵达落魔崖之前倚着石块停了下来。

“哈哈哈……说什么拼上性命也要守护同伴这种堂皇话……结果还是太弱小了啊……”

再怎么不愿意承认，就像人类天生需要水、温暖和情感一样，桑克瑞德的身体向伤痛低下了头。

不知过了多久他的意识才在混沌中找到一丝光亮。战斗的本能令他拒绝不合时宜的舒适触感，桑克瑞德整个人弹了起来。

“不要乱动，对伤口不好。”

桑克瑞德的剑已经握在手中，他眨了眨眼睛，又眨了一下。

于里昂热在灯下望着他，两人之间只隔着一臂不到的距离而桑克瑞德的剑刃几乎要划到精灵的脸上。

“请好好躺下……肩膀的药尚未敷完。”

于里昂热对锋利的剑刃无动于衷，仿佛横在他护目镜之间的凶器是把小孩的玩具。他伸出手按住桑克瑞德没有受伤的肩膀，稍微用了点力让男人躺回被褥间。

桑克瑞德还在眨眼，一下，又眨了一下。

这一幕似曾相识。他从无影被赶出躯体后的昏迷中醒来时，也是这样的床、这样的房间和站在灯下让他好好躺着的于里昂热。

“……这里，是沙之家吗？”桑克瑞德艰难地问出口，声音干涩。

“如你所见……”精灵温和地取走他手指间的短剑，放在床头与早就静静摆放好的无铭并排。

“你应该早点拿走，万一真的伤到了，我怎么跟穆恩布瑞达交代？”

“按照我的了解，你不在醒来后第一时间摸到武器，是不会乖乖听话的。”于里昂热的应答流畅如水，“我只留下一把剑。若真的产生了不必要的打斗，我相信单凭琥珀兽就足以应付现在的你。”

“抱歉……”桑克瑞德闭了闭眼。在于里昂热的手指按压过左肩的淤青边缘时，一种焦虑伴随着不知名的呕吐感逆袭而上。

“请喝下它。”像是早就料到桑克瑞德会这样，精灵递来一杯药水。

“唔啊……好苦……这是什么？”

“治疗醉以太的药水，虽苦口却十分有效。”

“怎么会醉以太……”

“由于当时你的状况并不乐观……我用了传送魔法。比起让你冻死在雪地中，醉以太已是一大慈悲。”

桑克瑞德捕捉到精灵话语里的线索，一口药水噎在喉咙里。

“你去了演习现场？”

于里昂热低头专心给他敷好肩上的淤伤，扳过他的身体看了

看其他几处绷带，不为桑克瑞德的疑问所动。

“于里昂热。”

在确认过其他伤痕都包扎妥善后，精灵到火炉边夹了几块木柴，给加速房间空气流动的微调仪调了一个档位，收拾走没用完的药草。

“喂，于里昂热。”

桑克瑞德被房中不自然的沉默搞得心神不宁，掀开被子就要下床去扯开精灵的兜帽和护目镜。可惜他稍稍一动，晕眩感就像装在空杯中晃荡的石头一样咣当作响，逼迫他软在床上。

“……你往药里面加了什么……”

“不过是安神用的草叶。”于里昂热在床边坐下，双手交叠，“你需要休息，桑克瑞德。”

男人努力睁大眼睛试图保持神智，看清楚这个总是做一些奇怪事情的精灵，但大脑中像是被名为慵懒和安逸的病毒感染了似地，驱逐掉了隐隐抬头的警觉。

“不用担心……我会为你保守这次伤情的秘密……但是……”

于里昂热的声音有如遥远山中回响的清澈泉水，桑克瑞德在迷蒙里想起来，他第一次在艾欧泽亚见到就别的于里昂热时，对方也是用这样的姿势，这样的嗓音和语气说着自己可以被当做不存在，而那个晚上桑克瑞德确实睡得很安稳，并非因为于里昂热真的降低了自己的存在感，而是这种声音让桑克瑞德无条件地相信对方。

愈发模糊的视线里，那盏曾让他不小心传送错地方的老式小型以太水晶就在于里昂热背后不远处莹莹地旋转。

“……但是，请不要再随意离开……”

【+1】

乳尖被按压与身后被贯穿的力度搭配得恰到好处，令桑克瑞德忍不住叫出声来。

接吻和爱抚已不能令他满足。人类蠕动着腰向于里昂热贴过去，低喃着要求着前方也受照顾。身上和前端的液体滴进床单，晕开点点湿迹，却没有谁会停下来一秒去思考情事结束后清洗和更换的问题。

炉火照出重叠的影子，桑克瑞德在越来越快的抽送中渐渐迷失了视线焦点，直到于里昂热将他放平，一手撑在枕边俯在他上方与他对视，他才摇晃着脑袋把倒映在以太水晶上的迷乱场面带来的刺激赶出思维。

“你等等……你先回答我。”

于里昂热放慢动作，不解地“嗯？”了一声。看他克制着欲求的样子，桑克瑞德不合时宜地暗地抱怨精灵犯规。

“那天，你到底怎么在库尔札斯高地找到我的？”

他在伤愈后问过光之战士，得到的是对方并未通报于里昂热的回答。

「我是很担心没错，不过既然你不愿说，我不会勉强你。」光之战士老老实实承认。

同伴终归同伴，彼此之间留下必要的空间。而宁可跨过那道空间也要找到对方，其答案将远高于“同伴”一词。

桑克瑞德可以将之解释为“重要的同伴”、“家人”和“亲人”……但在他面前出现的是于里昂热。

“嗯……这是个好问题。”

于里昂热垂头细细地咬过男人的耳朵、下巴与锁骨，换来桑克瑞德气急了拉扯他的尖耳作为报复。

“那日，是你在呼唤我。”

“哈——？我没有、啊——唔唔……”

于里昂热往对方的敏感带碾轧着顶弄，不给桑克瑞德搞小动作反抗的机会。

“我听见了你的声音。”

“可、可我没——”

精灵在他最脆弱的地方用上了全力。

“我听见了，桑克瑞德。”于里昂热坚定地说。

事后雅·修特拉对此发表评论称，她完全没有在通讯珠里收到桑克瑞德的求救信号。

“你管那么多干嘛。”猫魅族早就不耐烦了，“事情对了不就可以了吗？”

桑克瑞德闷闷地把衣领拉高了一点，背过身去。

“别再像个小孩一样闹脾气，我忍你们很久了你知不知道。”雅·修特拉掏出幻杖敲敲他的头顶教训道，“坦诚些不是坏事。”

桑克瑞德给她敲得缩起脖子，独眼长发塑造起来的成熟形象在猫魅族面前崩塌得一塌糊涂。

“你去哪？”

见桑克瑞德抬腿就想跑掉，雅·修特拉问道。

“我回我自己房间好不好啊……”

“你走错方向了。”猫魅族指指刚推开自己卧室门，怀中照例摞着直抵下巴的书籍的于里昂热，后者不明所以地打量着两人。

“请问，你们在聊什么有趣的事吗？”于里昂热的护目镜有点儿歪，不过他腾不出手去扶，“我已很久没见到你笑得如此……如沐浴暖阳的向日葵般灿烂。”

“我们在商量以后把桑克瑞德的房间跟你的合并起来，拂晓的管家大人。”

END.


	9. 蛋蛋的忧伤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *2017年猎蛋节主题，当年给笛子的礼物

【1】

沙之家最近来了一位新客人。

“这孩子约摸才度过五个冬天，出生于第七灵灾前后，是个会有作为的孩子……但沙之家不是他该来的地方。桑克瑞德，近日我听到了些有意思的传闻：你与不知名的女子产下一子，且抛弃对方、令女子孤苦离世，不得不将孩子托付于你？”

“看在十二神的面上，于里昂热，五年前我们有多忙，不需要赘述了吧……”

被他们撂在一边的男孩啃着馅饼，好奇地望望这个又望望那个。

“我的爸爸妈妈已经死了呀。”

镜片后面的目光闪了一闪。

“我为我冒失的揣测想你道歉。”于里昂热面对男孩蹲下身，与他平视，“请问这位绅士，应该如何称呼？”

“他问你叫什么名字。”桑克瑞德翻译道。

男孩抓抓耳朵，局促地说：“格格莫桑。”

“格格莫桑是光之战士从拉诺西亚高地带回来的孩子，说是被贫女材场周围的豺狼追赶，幸好他跟梅梅卢恩正巧路过救下来。不过光之战士这几天都在拉诺西亚帮黑涡团训练，我就暂时替他照看这孩子。”

桑克瑞德讪笑着摊开手，他不是不会对付小孩子，不过他才看护这个孩子两天，乌尔达哈就四处流传起了他与女性留下后代的谣言。桑克瑞德自己早就习惯这种风言风语，也笃定于里昂热最多说说他而已，就大大方方地把男孩带到沙之家里。

最关键的是，为了让这个刚刚得到点温暖、有些兴奋过度又有些惶恐的男孩安定下来，桑克瑞德不得寻求伴侣的帮忙。

“所以，桑克瑞德，你的看法是？”

格格莫桑咽下最后一口饼，眼睛放出如初春融雪的泉水一般的激动光彩。

“蛋蛋！”

“——就是这么回事。”桑克瑞德按着额头，“他想要去格里达尼亚的猎蛋节庆典玩……嗯、还有……”

“我与你一起去。”

面对精灵不带迟疑的应答，桑克瑞德惊讶地“哎”了一声。

“你不忙吗？我是说，庆典人挺多的……”

“不忙。”于里昂热果断地说，人还蹲着跟男孩玩起了你拍一我拍一。

【2】

米·凯特露天广场不出所料地人山人海，看得桑克瑞德自己都有些后悔，但一想起光之战士“让格格莫桑高兴起来，不然只要他一哭我就拉他去沙之家”的威胁，青年也只能硬着头皮坚持下去。

照看男孩的两三天里，桑克瑞德猜到了点男孩容易哭闹的原因——是突然有了依靠，就发挥出孩子天生的撒娇本性来了吧。

光之战士刚把格格莫桑推到他跟前时，男孩对桑克瑞德略显粗犷的胡茬和腰间不近人情的长刀怕得不敢近身。光之战士离开后，桑克瑞德只要少看男孩一眼，或者多一秒沉默，格格莫桑就嘴巴一撇吧唧吧唧掉眼泪。好不容易男孩愿意听话吃饭喝水、洗澡睡觉了，却在乌尔达哈的街上看到猎蛋节的宣传海报，赖在地上不愿走了。

桑克瑞德想起自己同样有上顿没下顿的童年，心一软便同意了格格莫桑去格里达尼亚参加猎蛋节庆典的请求。

庆典上有不少活动，男孩一副恨不得把自己拆成几个人的表情拽着于里昂热的袍子角，因为拿不准先去玩什么而着急地咬起了手指。

“这不好。”精灵平静地拿开男孩塞在嘴里的手指，抬头望了一眼桑克瑞德，后者叹了一口气，递出自己的外套下摆给男孩擦手，“嫩叶易折。”

格格莫桑表现出了明显的迷惑，好像他真的头上长出了嫩绿嫩绿的豆芽，随着风儿一摇一晃。

“他的意思是说让你不要咬手指，不干净。”桑克瑞德再一次充当起翻译的角色，“于里昂热，对孩子就挑点简单的话来讲吧。”

于里昂热露出了跟格格莫桑相似的表情：“要多简单，他才能听得懂？”

桑克瑞德想答“比能让他听懂再降低两个档次”，可他下一秒立刻改变了主意，因为这几乎相当于让于里昂热重新学说话，于是他摆摆手：“就这样吧，就这样。”

转身桑克瑞德止不住地想象起精灵也顶着一棵小豆芽好奇追问怎么讲话才能更简单易懂的样子，结果越想越违和，最后还是在脑海中拔掉了那根豆芽。

【3】

一个拉拉菲尔族的孩子，体型比在外晃悠的拉拉菲尔族成年人还要娇小，稍一松神格格莫桑就在人群中溜了老远。桑克瑞德得一路道歉，才能抢在游客们把格格莫桑当成礼品拿走之前将这个小男孩从彩蛋塔上抱下来，这中间他可得罪了好几个冒险者，其中不乏一些在冒险者行会里、曾经被塔塔露列入招纳备选的熟面孔。

“劳班局长要对付的‘孩子’，比格格莫桑难办得多。”于里昂热阻止桑克瑞德板起脸要教训格格莫桑的行为，“换位思考，桑克瑞德……孩子天性，本就难以逆转。”

“那你也不要这么护着他，让他从你袍子里出来。”

被发现了的格格莫桑伸出个脑袋，有恃无恐地冲桑克瑞德做了个鬼脸。看来有靠山就不怕人了啊，桑克瑞德皱起眉。

但于里昂热跟他预想的不一样。

“这不礼貌。”精灵后退了一步，使得男孩失去了长袍的庇护，“桑克瑞德说得没错，你在人群中与桑克瑞德走散的危险程度，可与洪流冲毁堤坝相提并论。”

格格莫桑慌慌忙忙朝于里昂热那边走了几步，试图回到那个可以让他远离严厉的独眼男人的袍子底下。男孩发觉于里昂热不准备再让他这么做时，立刻蔫了下来，眼角开始挂起泪珠。

“喂……”

桑克瑞德在男孩抽噎的声音中张张嘴，却再次被于里昂热拦住了。

不安慰他一下吗？万一他哭整天怎么办？男人用嘴型问道。

而精灵则以眼神告诉他，假若此时去安慰，男孩才会真的哭一整天。

这时候格格莫桑已经嚎啕起来，惹来一些游客的目光。桑克瑞德被几个母性发作的女子瞪得如芒在背，复又望望于里昂热——可精灵还是轻轻摇头示意忍耐，同时比划了一下自己和格格莫桑之间的距离。

桑克瑞德这才注意到格格莫桑一边哭一边偷偷地往于里昂热身边靠，不由得笑了一声。

等男孩终于安静下来，于里昂热才慢悠悠地问：“想明白了么。”

“嗯……”

“是不是……想要那个彩蛋塔？”

“嗯。”

“我们可以为你提供协助。但你应该遵守庆典的规则。”

“嗯。”

于里昂热由着格格莫桑拉住自己的袍子，不过在袍子角被用来擦鼻涕之前，他眼疾手快地扯住并换成了桑克瑞德的外套。

【4】

如果追到那个巨大的、怦咚怦咚滚动的蛋，一定要拆开看看里面到底有什么——桑克瑞德严厉地告诉自己——而现实是，他就算使出比在索姆阿尔灵峰上追捕猎物还要凶煞百倍的速度，也追不上那个蛋。

“桑克瑞德，你还有五分钟时间……数蛋竞赛即将开始了。”

男人边跑边按着通讯珠：“我知道……就差一点！”

他甩出两把小刀尝试拦下那个蛋，谁知巨蛋像是长了眼睛似地，借助格里达尼亚街道的高低差跃了过去。

桑克瑞德瞪大了独眼：“等我捉到它，就给你拿去研究。”

“甚是荣幸，然而……这是我们不能带走的灵物——唔！”

听得精灵在通讯珠的另一端发出的声音，桑克瑞德一下子顿住了脚步：“怎么了？要不要我过去？”

“没事，我错误估计了魔石精的守备范围……要重新搬一次蛋。”

“被攻击了吗？”

“仅仅将蛋抢走罢了……庆典上的魔石精并不会伤害游客。”

但通讯珠里还传来了格格莫桑高兴的喊声：“哇啊！这、这只是什么？黄灿灿的，好漂亮！”

“于里昂热，你该不会把琥珀兽叫出来了吧……”

“……或许能起到一点防御的效果……”

“按照规则来说那是不可能的！”说话间，巨蛋早就沿着路径转了一大圈，又一次怦咚怦咚滚过桑克瑞德跟前。男人“啧”地拔腿跟上，一手拂开由于奔跑追赶的游客过多而震落的树叶。

“我似乎听见了滚动的声音……桑克瑞德，你在附近吗？”

“你在那儿别动！”桑克瑞德嚷道，巨蛋仅用了一秒就滚进了岔路，按照拐弯时的速度差，他估计照实追是赶不上的，“我马上就来——”

说来好笑，他这么拼命地跑，不是为了艾欧泽亚的平安，而是为了追上一个沿着纵轴滚动的奇怪的蛋……桑克瑞德脚下一蹬，四肢摆动的频率能与萨纳兰沙暴中他和于里昂热栖身的小屋顶上那个风向标媲美。

当他赶过那个岔路的转角，于里昂热便如他所需要的那样等在前方。

“它要停下了！”桑克瑞德远远地吼着，将兜里的魔法药粉向精灵扔了过去，并在同一秒接住了琥珀兽驼过来的小彩蛋。

躲避魔石精和绕路可是他的老本行。

【5】

“黑色、橙色、蓝色、白色。”格格莫桑准确地数出了竞赛裁判展示在他们面前的彩蛋。但作为一个长年流浪的幼童，他也就只能做到这一步了。

“若是你们能比其他两组冒险者更快回答出彩蛋的数量，就能多得一份奖励。”裁判宣布，“总共8个，预备——开始！”

论记忆力在场所有人都没能比得上于里昂热，论眼力同样比不上桑克瑞德。一分钟后两人从裁判手中接过了双倍奖品。

“来，你想要什么颜色的糖？”桑克瑞德用额外的奖励换了一把彩色滴糖，“作为你乖乖帮于里昂热搬蛋的奖励。”

格格莫桑胆怯地缩着手好一会儿，才在于里昂热的鼓励下挑选了两颗白滴糖。当他还想取走唯一的那颗黄滴糖时，于里昂热开口：“两颗便好。”说完精灵把黄滴糖收进了自己的口袋里。

“喔……”

“看不出来啊，你居然会跟小孩子抢东西。”

“他尚处在换牙期，原本的饮食习惯就已对牙齿有很大的损伤……一下服用过量的甜食，不利于成长。”

“你也真能挑，刚好就是黄滴糖。你该不会知道小孩子就喜欢找唯一的那个，有针对性地下手吧？”桑克瑞德揶揄道。

面对格格莫桑泫然欲泣的眼神，于里昂热公正严明地说：“当然没有。”

【6】

魔石精携蛋逃跑的消息传来时，桑克瑞德正在思考给格格莫桑吃点什么比较合适。他们离获得那个彩蛋塔的目标，还差一步，而格格莫桑虽然很饿，却仍旧兴致勃勃不愿离开。

“拜托你们……那只魔石精从来都很听话，突然跑丢又带着庆典用的彩蛋……”吉莉·阿里亚珀恳切地请求着，“帮我找找它——我会给你们回报的。”

放在过去，桑克瑞德必定会用天花乱坠的说辞安抚她，但眼下他不清楚寻找一只魔石精要花多长时间，而于里昂热和格格莫桑都需要休息。

在他犹豫不决的当口，一向有点怕他的格格莫桑的手指敲在无铭的剑鞘上，引起他的注意。

“我想帮那个大姐姐。”

“这是个好兆头……桑克瑞德。既然我们的小客人也有如此请托的话。”

桑克瑞德看看男孩攥得死紧的袍子角。“我们花时间去找的话，你就可能拿不到彩蛋塔了哦？”

格格莫桑咬紧嘴唇，重重的思想斗争全写在了脸上。

“我、我想帮帮她。”男孩又说了一次，坚定地忍着没哭。

“嗯，那好。”桑克瑞德很喜欢此时男孩的眼神，那让他在男孩身上看到他们重要的同伴的影子。于里昂热似乎也有同样的见解，在他们四处打探走失魔石精的下落时，精灵的嘴角都挂着微笑。

【7】

幼小的陆行鸟平安地破壳而出，本是一件喜事，但格格莫桑愣了一会儿，突然抱住那只陆行鸟，全无预兆地扯开嗓子哭了起来。

这阵哭声来得令桑克瑞德措手不及。除了刚参加庆典的那次哭泣，格格莫桑就非常乖巧，紧跟着于里昂热寸步不离，据精灵所说，男孩还挥着小拳头驱赶妄图抢走于里昂热手中彩蛋的魔石精。桑克瑞德想着要用一顿美餐来犒赏男孩，现在却对男孩的悲痛原因摸不着头脑。

“于里昂热……这怎么办？”他靠近精灵，小声问道，“要不，你把那颗黄滴糖给他？”

“他并非感到悲伤……”于里昂热收在敞口袖子下的手拉住了桑克瑞德的，“仔细听……格格莫桑在为新生命的降临而欢喜，泪水不过是笑容的替代，它们都有相同的意义。”

觉察到桑克瑞德还有点迷惑，于里昂热回过头来望着男人。

“你说过，格格莫桑曾在贫女材场附近出没，被豺狼追赶。离死亡仅仅一步之遥的孩子，体会到生命之花绽放瞬间的美丽……会感动是必然的。”

“啊啊，要是这么说的话……”

桑克瑞德也笑了笑。

“那我确实能理解。”

“格里达尼亚是个多彩的城市，猎蛋庆典亦在缤纷的季节里举办……那孩子，经过努力换取想要的奖品，即便如今恰好错过了最后一步，此番收获也能让他扩开视野，在正确的道路上成长。”精灵说完后默然几秒，拿出那颗黄颜色的糖果，在桑克瑞德的眼罩上比了比，“我们也能……给光之战士一个较为完满的答复。”

桑克瑞德抬手摘下黄滴糖，捏在指尖把玩了会儿。

“拿不到那个彩蛋塔，还真有点遗憾。有可能的话，放一个到高脚孤丘的院子里似乎不错。”

“以后还有机会。”

“是啊。”男人眯起眼透过黄滴糖凝视着于里昂热，“我好像明白你为什么要留下这颗糖了，瞧瞧，跟你的镜片有点像。”

“不……恰好是它在斑斓甜蜜的世界里，跟你的眼睛一样。”

桑克瑞德喉咙里噎出了一口怪音，吓得格格莫桑止住了哭声。

“我、我刚想起来！那个彩蛋塔……还、还差一个碎片，哈，哈哈哈——不好意思啊格格莫桑，今晚我请你吃烤鸡怎么样？”

“就差一个了吗？”阿里亚珀没有问为什么桑克瑞德的耳根那么红，“我这里恰好还有，作为你们帮忙的回报……我可以跟组委说说，让他们留一个彩蛋塔噢！”

【8】

事后那个彩蛋塔真就放到了高脚孤丘的院子中央，给格格莫桑爬上爬下爬了两日心满意足，男孩还爱上了将彩蛋洒落一地然后在其间打滚的活动，而于里昂热居然容忍了这种行为，并且每一次都在男孩玩累了之后，一个一个地将彩蛋捡回塔座上放好。

桑克瑞德大老远就看到那些被精灵放回塔座的彩蛋其实被摆放出了琥珀兽、泰坦和伊弗利特的造型，还有一回他模糊地辨认出了蛮神拉姆的轮廓，只可惜难度实在太大，于里昂热试了几次都没成功。

光之战士领走格格莫桑的第三天，他告知两人弯枝牧场收留了那个男孩。

“是格格莫桑自己希望留在那里的，我以为他会想跟着我呢……结果他居然认为我比一群陆行鸟要来得可爱。”光之战士躺在彩蛋塔下，于里昂热收拾彩蛋的影子投在他的肩上，“问他原因也不说……你们是不是在我出去的日子里，跟格格莫桑说我的坏话啦？”

于里昂热镇定地捡完最后一颗彩蛋，以完美的平衡摆在塔座顶上，恰好是一个巨大的蛋形状。

“你有空就去看看他，等他长大了点肯定会告诉你的。”

桑克瑞德倚着院子里的树，往嘴里扔了一颗黄滴糖。

END.


	10. 郊游

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 以前和蝉子太太讨论约稿内容时讨论出的梗。  
*时间线3.x期间，外出旅行。  
*含R18内容

【1】

后背有点痒。

桑克瑞德用力让后背蹭着床单，可是于里昂热立即就在他的腰部抬起脸。

“别动。”由于刚才的努力而眼角发红的精灵哑着嗓子说。

桑克瑞德一边按照他的要求忍耐那种瘙痒，一边低下视线想要看清精灵的样子。那些柔软的灰色发丝就挂在于里昂热的肩膀上，长衫没褪尽就箍在双肩旁。不会勒得慌啊，桑克瑞德想要这么问对方，但他只张得开嘴，却发不出什么词来。

后背还是很痒。肯定是因为刚刚剥掉痂，还有没长好的皮肉。

当然，还因为就在几分钟前，那一条长长的疤才给精灵好好用舌头舔过去。

如果不是桑克瑞德无法忍受精灵注视那条疤痕时的神色，他不介意对方再舔一次，哪怕吻一回，或是抚摸一下……怎样都行。

于里昂热不会在这种时候用他的护目镜、兜帽的阴影和满肚子的墨水来掩饰自己的情绪。这跟桑克瑞德以前交往过的人不同，那些人在这种时间里只会考虑自己的需要，比如桑克瑞德自己就还得抽着点精力来应对那些人的疑问，用上几秒钟来思考怎么回答才能让对方在欢愉之后保持这种热度，还能继续双方的关系，能在必要的时候帮得上忙。

那些人不会在看到他的伤疤时，露出同样疼痛的表情来问他怎么把自己弄成这样。也许她们或他们会好奇，会怜爱，却不会疼痛。

所以桑克瑞德可以让那些人反复触碰身体上的印记、得到愉悦和快意；可麻烦的是他到了于里昂热这里却得保持理性，那种疼痛是会被传染的，桑克瑞德也见不得精灵皱眉头。做爱就该是快乐的，一个人心疼另一个人另一个人又心疼这一个人的心疼，来来回回算个什么事。

譬如说他现在最好停下来，别乱动，因为精灵已经直起了腰，直勾勾俯视着他。

这种俯视令桑克瑞德倍感不自在，使劲咽了几口唾液。

“看什么？”

“你的样子。”

桑克瑞德愣了几秒钟，而后不自觉地缩紧了肩膀。他的确很乐意给于里昂热这么看看，可任谁被这样扒个精光四仰八叉如同砧板上等待对方拆吃入腹地盯着，压力总会一点点积攒起来。

而精灵似乎就希望这样给他积攒压力。

整个沙之家、整个房间、整张床，只有他们两个人。只有于里昂热会这样盯着他看个精光，看上整天也不会停止。

饶是脸皮厚如桑克瑞德，给这么看着好几分钟也得耐不住。他可没有空享受于里昂热剖析的目光，他更想赶紧让精灵的热度回到自己周围，点燃那些个在自己身体里翻滚的碳。

“不是……天天都在看吗。”

“不一样。”于里昂热正正经经地答道，仿佛他下腹的某处没有顶着桑克瑞德的入口，“前两天是不一样的。我已经……”他抬起两根手指，“两天没有‘见到你’了。”

“啊……哦，两天啊。”

桑克瑞德转动着眼珠想了想，嗯是的，他有点热糊了的脑子转出了点头绪：前两天无非就是睡睡醒醒，等着背后的伤口愈合。

“别那么小题大做，都说了只是皮肉伤，既没有伤到筋骨，也没有插了内脏。”

只不过是逃离陷阱区域的时间长了点，血流得多了点而已。

于里昂热歪歪头，显然在否认男人的说法。作为反驳他连刚刚还用微小幅度抚摸男人大腿内侧的手都松了许多。

喂喂喂，别这样。桑克瑞德心底认输地嚷嚷起来，指挥双腿夹紧过去。

“好吧、好吧。让你担心了。可我不会道歉的，只是个意外，又不是我自己去讨打。”

于里昂热换了个歪头的方向，像是在考虑要不要继续刁难一下这个家伙。

“那你说你怎么打算吧。”桑克瑞德长长地伸了个懒腰，随后摸了摸精灵的刘海，将其拨弄下来、遮挡在金色的双眼前，使得精灵看上去不再文质彬彬，多了几分欲望面前的野性，“你想继续这样，用眼睛看着，我自己来呢……还是……”他的手往下移动，叩叩于里昂热的喉结和锁骨，又在乳尖上抓了一把，敏捷地躲开精灵反抓过来的手指，“用这里……和这里，来亲自感受一下我的存在呢。”

他的手掌最后落在两人肌肤相触的缝隙间，恶意垫起对方滚烫的部位。

这次于里昂热捉住他，同时扣紧他的腰将其抬起。

“全部。”精灵回答。

【2】

说起来那天天气真的非常好，温度适中，晴有微风。于里昂热亲自向东萨纳兰的天气观测员确认了三次，接下来一星期里东萨纳兰将不会有任何暴雨或者沙尘暴。

加上东部战线无大风浪，两人赋闲，简直就是挎着小竹篮到消逝王都遗址吃野餐……不，是参观调研……的天赐良机。

于里昂热前前后后一顿打点，和圣寇伊纳克驻跨天桥的调查队约好了时间，借调查队的陆行鸟车拐进了消逝王都位于悬崖中下方的石像侧部。

“我说真的啊。”桑克瑞德伏在调查团建起来的脚手架扶栏上向下俯视，“换做是别人，这地方确实高得可怕。”

“意思是说，换做是你，这便不高了？”

说这是石像都觉得石像一词已经无法概括遗迹的宏伟了。桑克瑞德望着脚下幽深不见底的白雾，试着想了想要是人类摔下去，在碰到真正的底部之前就早已四分五裂，不由得自己哆嗦了一下。

“我终究是个人类。”桑克瑞德感叹道，“只要去想象自己在半空中粉碎都摸不到它的脚。”

于里昂热镇静地在手册上写着记录：“那你为何要去做这种无谓的想象？”

“因为我们离这个想象成真只有一条木栏的分隔。这条栈道是用以前铸造石像留下的痕迹来做的吧？说不定会有数百年前不幸身死于此之人的怨念寄宿在上面哦。”

他好笑地碰了碰于里昂热的手指，那几根压着书页不让风掀翻纸张的手竟然有点发抖。

“啊呀，你也在害怕吗？”

“是寒冷。”

桑克瑞德更加越界地握了握精灵的手指：“都是汗啊。”

“正因为有汗，才会发冷。”于里昂热的声音一点都没有动摇，只是随意给桑克瑞德抓着玩来玩去，册子被往后吹了好几页都没有抽回来。过了一会儿精灵低头再看自己的手册，手册已然被调皮的山风翻到了靠后的空白页面上。

精灵盯着那两张空白愣了会儿神，随后也将目光投向石像的顶端，再慢慢沿着山崖的侧缘、跨天桥的根基一路沉到悬崖下方的白雾中。

“历史的浪漫不仅造价高昂……还有数不尽的生命奠于其中。”

“是啊。可能每一块石头都有一个生灵寄宿在里面吧。”

“言之过甚。若是铸就它的每一个石材都有生灵血祭其中，那这尊石像还未建成，主持建造之人就已被人们夺取权力了。”

“你以为历史的浪漫只有人实打实活在那一刻吗？不仅是石像，还有这整个贝拉哈迪亚消逝王都……建成它们所用的时间和与之相关的钱财、物力，都是用生灵来填补的。”

于里昂热有些惊讶：“虽然我能理解你的意思，可你的发言居然抽象得令人意外。”

桑克瑞德指了指他们脚下：“自然也好、人工造物也好……有时候用太务实的想法去考量，面对这种远远超出认识接受水平的存在，很容易被思维的洪流拉走、陷进去，甚至疯掉。就像你稍微想象自己的身体坠落下去，只消那么几秒钟便血液滞留内脏移位乃至被撕裂粉碎的样子，不是你自己主动害怕，而是精神上已经开始胆怯。”

他又玩了一会儿于里昂热的手指，便将精灵的手掌推还回去。

“所以有时候夸张一点不是坏事，至少不至于让自己对眼前这些东西的认知范围狭小到可能会被更大的信息带走。怎么样，现在还冷吗？”

精灵反握过来作为回答。掌心还是有点湿润，却不再是冷汗了。

“可叹沙利亚克只许我一个人类的知识容量。而这遗迹、刻在风和石之中的时间，却融汇成千上万个人的思维。”

“——喂，这边走啦。”在前方带路的调查团员走出好长一段路后发觉两人没跟上来赶忙折返查看情况，却不得不苦笑着催促起来，“离你们要去的地方还有至少半小时路程呢，不要在这里浪费时间啊。天黑之前回不去上面的话你们就得在石像内侧过夜了。”

“内侧居然会有临时扎营的位置么？”

“当然——没有啊。”调查团员做了个鬼脸，“就是在栈道比较宽阔的位置加了两块挡板，晚上非常冷又不能生火。不管身体再好，在那里过一夜以后第二天都很难走得动路。”

于里昂热和桑克瑞德对视一眼：“走吧。按今天的计划，我们确实得快点。”

“前面的栈道只能一个人通过，你们小心点啊。”调查团员又在前面大声喊道。桑克瑞德观察了下调查团员所指的路段，叮嘱于里昂热“注意脚下”，将精灵的手背在自己身后，左肩紧贴着石壁一步步往前挪。

他能感到于里昂热的步伐和自己稍微错开以便降低栈道摇晃的幅度，按着他的嘱咐没有东张西望，走得小心翼翼，那动静听上去精灵是连记录用的手册也收好了。

从悬崖底部升起的凉风撩起桑克瑞德的头发，他忽然有些后悔自己走在前面。

“不好意思，会不会挡着你？”

“没有。我的视线不与你的后脑勺平行。”

“喂喂……”

他怎么就忘了于里昂热比他高出一个头还多。正当桑克瑞德打算还嘴时，山风变得更大了些，连他坠着在脑后的发箍都压不住了。

“糟糟糟……”桑克瑞德赶紧用空着的右手探到脑后想要压下自己的发辫，谁知指尖碰到了一片不属于自然风的温热，惊得他脚步都被钉住了。

但于里昂热顺着风向牵住他的发箍和探来的右手稍稍抬开，在他后颈落下一个吻。

  
【3】

精灵对着那一片皮肤吮吻了很长时间，像是在回味三天前他这么做给桑克瑞德带去的几秒钟的变化。那片刻里男人的肩膀就和遭到电击一般，后颈激起一层薄薄的疙瘩。

现在桑克瑞德仍旧僵在那里，不知所措。因为精灵只是专心地让呼吸喷在他的后颈处，身下的动作逐渐由急趋缓，变成一点点一分分小幅度的顶弄，仿佛只要这么吻着，其他的诉求都不重要了。

桑克瑞德不知道自己的肺该往哪里放，是接着吸气，还是让这口气就停在喉咙里不进不出，只等着精灵离开他的脖子。他忽然觉得也许于里昂热下一秒就得咬上来，他的空气会从咬出的孔洞里漏掉。

最后桑克瑞德选择憋着那口气，让这口气都在此时属于精灵，这样或许于里昂热就能放心一点。只是那双嘴唇顺着滑到肩窝时，桑克瑞德忍不住试探着碰了碰他们两人连接的那处私密，结果被精灵敏捷地抓住，于是这一口气就泄出去了。

于里昂热借着他松下来的空隙，忽然贴紧了他的后背重新用劲顶进深处，在桑克瑞德一时呼吸紊乱的同时将他的手臂环回前方，沿着指节咬过去。

真的咬了啊。桑克瑞德迷迷瞪瞪地想着，注意力该放在身体里面，还是去关注自己的手指呢。

可于里昂热还执意迫使他抬起下巴，除了床头的镜子以外什么都不能再看。

对了对了，这面镜子。这镜子是精灵摆在那里方便他换绷带用的。而今桑克瑞德已经不需要换绷带了，而这镜子就成了精灵占有用的凶器之一。

亲吻，爱抚，挑逗，手脚凌乱皮肤发红，只消抬头便能一览无遗。这并非于里昂热有意为之，只是镜子的位置恰好如此，恰好能让桑克瑞德为他在镜中的样子战栗，巧得不能再巧。而偏偏那个战栗的来源对此视而不见，秉承其一贯专心致志的作风继续给桑克瑞德施加快感。

房间内的一切都像泡在水中似的随着精灵的律动而摇摇晃晃，唯有这面镜子里的景象清晰稳定到桑克瑞德一时间以为于里昂热是不是在上面下了什么咒语。

他张开嘴呻吟，又立即掩住嘴巴将这一声噎回肚子里——镜像在前，那声呻吟就跟加了双倍音量一样响彻耳际，热量全往耳朵倒灌。他惊恐地看到镜中的自己双耳红得要烧起来，于里昂热如何在他背后用什么角度侵占他哪些敏感点亦能看得一清二楚，性器探索地牢般挤压潮湿黏腻的内壁，恍惚间桑克瑞德脑海里浮现出精灵就在那个地牢中，用手扶着牢壁向前冲刺的样子。

精灵确实在用身体的一部分于其中冲刺。想象联系起实际的桑克瑞德再望望镜子里的自己，猛然产生出一种脑子不够用了的惊慌。

太多了、太多了，摇晃着他的身体让他饮下的快感太多了。一个人真的能承受这么多的热度吗，令理智拒绝着又迫使身体承受着的快感？要怎么阻止明明知道热水即将溢出杯口却止不住要注入的壶口？

下一秒教桑克瑞德更为窘迫的是察觉异状的精灵一边哼出询问的鼻音一边顺着他的目光向前看来，视线落在了那面镜子上。

“……真没想到啊。”于里昂热用一种桑克瑞德听不出是高兴还是迷惑的语气感叹道。

“想、想不到什么……你真没有故意这么干？”

“嗯……我是没有故意这么‘干’。”

桑克瑞德那口气又泄出去了，他竟然听到精灵强调那个下流的字眼，还看到精灵死死盯着镜面压低桑克瑞德的头，沿着人族的背脊一路啃着吻到后腰，那种湿黏黏的触感加上分身自深处的敏感带边缘滑出来的空虚，使得桑克瑞德差点没把舌头咬断。

于里昂热的鼻尖抵在他的后腰许久，深深吸着气慢慢移回他的肩窝。

“这镜子若是映不出这幅景象，岂不是幻梦一场。”精灵的手掌滑过镜子中两人凑得很近的脸，又折回来摸了摸桑克瑞德的脸，长长叹气撩开垂在眼前的头发，“还好还好。你确实存在。”

“那你以为你刚刚在干什么，抱着一个枕头做梦？”这下连桑克瑞德自己都笑醒了，摆正那面镜子，后手扶住精灵滚烫的分身，“好了……继续。”

【4】

“我没有斑斑花羽，亦没有朗朗清音；不如救渴的山泉，不如识途的马蹄……要如何教这冷酷的石头，读懂我思念你的心？”

“停下、停下，于里昂热。我就在这里，怎么开始思念了？”

于里昂热拍拍石板：“这不是我写的，它刻在这个角落里。”

他们身处的这一个小石屋位于石像和崖壁交接，隐蔽避光之所在。根据圣寇伊纳克先遣调查团的说法，石屋中遍布帐篷碎布和锤石、灯盏工具碎片，乍一看是凿开供工人休息的地方，可石壁上的花纹却别有寓意，有部分明显是贝哈拉迪亚时代贵族名门的家徽。

先遣调查团翻遍这个石屋，初步将其判定为没有完工的“功德祠”，就是说这个石屋石壁上记录着在贝哈拉迪亚时代对于建设王都有卓越贡献的家族，只是不知出于什么理由停工了，可能还降格为普通工人的休憩点。

桑克瑞德翻翻眼皮说着“这里刻着的壁画都具有教旨和丰德含义哪会有这么凄凄戚戚的诗哟”跟在于里昂热背后走过去一瞧，不由得傻了眼。

“正由于满室壁画皆记载教旨和丰德，这首诗与此格格不入，我猜想它大概在石室停工降格后，出自某位思念爱人的工人之手吧。”于里昂热用灯一个字一个字地照着那首不起眼的诗，“可以想见参加这尊参天石像工程的工人，常年在这里孤寂度日，生活条件也相当艰难。你看……除了这首诗外，还有别的工人在这块墙壁的角落留言。”

桑克瑞德眯起眼，摸了下那些经过上百年风霜锈蚀不仔细看就看不到的刻痕。

“思念、怨愤、空虚……很少有看到为这座石像落成而欣喜的人。他们的怨气很大啊……”

“歌颂神和名门的壁画依旧清晰，而这些普通工人的痕迹却迅速逝去……虽有血与汗的功绩，可时光的印记留不住他们。我仅能将其记录在册，汇编起来。”

“背井离乡过来做一个看不到头的苦活，即使怀着荣耀感也只是异类吧。”桑克瑞德抠了抠塞在墙缝里的泥土，转头一看精灵居然还在兢兢业业抄录和拓印，舌根砸了砸，“一个小屋子就能看一天，照你这个速度。”

“谁叫一个小屋子就留存了这么多的‘真实’。”精灵扶着本子，调查团员靠在门边无聊得吹起口哨，“我们不需要更多的笔墨来咏唱赞美古迹的恢弘……埋在黄土下的苦闷也是它的一部分。”

桑克瑞德笑笑，退开一侧坐下，眯起眼环顾一圈后重新望着精灵忙忙碌碌。

“……联想起我们身在什么地方，外面抬头是天，低头深抵地心，我们也跟蝼蚁一样在历史的垃圾堆里翻翻找找……这感觉真是奇妙。喂，于里昂热，如果一直没有人去关注你记回去的这些东西，你还会这样坚持吗？”

他早知道问了也是白问，环绕在精灵身边的灯光丝毫不为之摇晃。

“每一个存在都可能迎来消亡，正如这王都规模奇迹般磅礴，终究被冠以消逝王都的名头。可世上绝不乏让尘封之物重现于世并使之更完满的人，或许最近没有……不代表将来没有。哪怕再过数十年、数百年……必将出现第二个‘我’，笃信没有这些戚戚诗词、幽幽篆刻，消逝王都也不过是立在山边的一堵空壳。”

于里昂热说着，将拓印完毕的纸一层层谨慎叠好：“麻烦帮我拿一下。”

“哦、哦。”

精灵见他拿得也小心翼翼，满意地点点头返身继续工作；碰到字眼已经模糊到实在识别不了的，精灵还不死心想让桑克瑞德“通过手感来感受一下到底写了什么”。

“你替我摸出来，我想你在这方面比我更擅长。”

“不对吧，这又不是辨认密码。”

“这是时光的密码。”

“哎哟。”

四只手努力来努力去，桑克瑞德自己手上也全是汗水和从石壁上扒下来的石渣，还有点冷得发硬的疲劳感。他瞥了眼精灵的脸色，通过对方的表情变化来判断这个石屋里还有多少东西要帮忙。

异变就在此时从天而降，门外的调查团员遭雷劈似地滚进石屋中，嘴里大声嚷嚷快跑快逃。

【5】

“……倒霉。”

桑克瑞德的背就是在那时候弄伤的。

圣寇伊纳克调查团的一小部分工作员在他们前方两星里左右的地方遇到了崖壁塌方，塌方一路延续到于里昂热和桑克瑞德所在的石屋附近。由于是单线程的栈道，两人根本无法返身去查看情况，只得接受调查团员的要求跟着一起撤出塌方范围。

撤离时那块不长眼睛的碎石就在他背后留下了一条长长的口子。皮肉伤本身不算什么，只是有一段伤得比较深，那血流如注的样子吓到了不少调查团员。

在气温较低又危险的地方提心吊胆地奔跑，被砸这么一下的桑克瑞德只觉得几秒钟里整个人眼前全是天上掉下来的星星，差点没一个失重栽在栈道上。

于里昂热眼疾手快，一把将他拉起来往自己背上一扛，撒开步子直往前跑。

桑克瑞德脑子发懵的同时想着，他以前怎么就从没觉得这精灵还能负重奔跑？想着想着他就发觉于里昂热竟跑得又稳又快，可是侧脸已经苍白不堪。桑克瑞德偷偷摸了摸他能触及到的地方，确认精灵本身并未受伤，估计是精灵自己也没意识到这一刻拼劲顶破上限。

“等等……你放我下来。”

精灵耳尖动了动，并未作答。此时让他作答也太难了，反而会打乱他的呼吸节奏。可桑克瑞德觉得不能就这么给精灵背着，否则不等他流血致死，于里昂热自己就会跑得肺部爆炸。

然而当他打算强行挣脱时碰到了精灵勒在自己腰带上的手。几个小时前才因为山里的水汽和低温以及心底对虚无的本能恐惧而发冷的手，死死勒在桑克瑞德的腰带间，指尖像吊死于绞刑台的尸体脖子和绳子那般卡在腰带的扣子之间。桑克瑞德后背流下的血会让那些手指打滑，可实际上它们依然执拗地抓着他，不让他从精灵的背上溜走。

人群乱糟糟地跑到了山崖较为宽阔的地方，回头一看栈道早就毁掉了大半。他们感叹着要重新修理栈道得花多少多余的时间，只有精灵四处询问调查团的营地是否有应急的医生。

桑克瑞德被精灵送进紧急救治的帐篷之前伸长脖子瞟了不为塌方所动的消逝王都石像一眼。

假如那些沉在以太之海中，铸造这尊石像的工人灵魂得知未来几百年里有一个精灵珍视和收集他们留在石壁上的只言片语，构想他们曾经过过怎样的生活，让他们在自己的脑海中重新存活一次，他们会不会为此高兴？

而他转回头时，这个会在脑子里构筑过去之人存活过的样子、珍惜地收集过去之人留下的诗歌的于里昂热正忙着替医生扒他的外套。

【6】

精灵趴在他的身旁，眼睛张张合合，最后还是伸手去抚摸着他的后背，感觉到那块被落石削掉的皮肉恢复完好后，呼出的气息里有着满足和未褪尽的情欲的味道。

那块镜子在做爱的过程中被震得倒了下来，不过两人谁都没打算去将之扶正。

经过伤口愈合和肉体相接的过程，已经不需要用镜子的倒影来确认对方确实还存在在眼前了。

大脑总算冷却下来的桑克瑞德缺心眼地开始思索自己要不要借着腰酸背痛双腿湿哒哒的名头骗精灵一起洗澡擦身，结果精灵的手从他后背抚到脸上时桑克瑞德扭动了一下，被身后那一层黏糊糊的液体腻出个激灵。

“先睡一会再洗。”于里昂热说话都不那么清楚，脸上显现出一丝疲态。搂着人族脖子的手臂放松了一秒，又略带紧张地收拢，下一秒还是放心地松了松。

“好好好。”桑克瑞德看着那双浅金色的眼睛正在一点点被睫毛盖住，不自主地用了些劝哄的口吻说，“睡会儿。别再做什么奇怪的梦了啊。”

END


End file.
